el amor de una felican
by caninefemale
Summary: kiara, la hija de bolt ahora es una adulta de 3 años que vive feliz con sus padres y amigos pero con la llegada de un nuevo amigo, la felican experimentara emociones nuevas y se enfrentara a varias decisiones que cambiaran su vida [para mejor comprencion leer bolt: una vida normal y no tan normal]
1. capitulo 1: una nueva amistad

**1.- capitulo: una nueva amistad**

dialogo normal en letras normales / **pensamientos de personajes entre (...) en negritas**

 _narración en cursiva normal_ / _**descripción hecha por el personaje entre [...] en negritas y cursiva**_

* * *

 _bueno como empezamos esta historia, pues han pasado unos 3 años desde que bolt y su familia se mudaron a Washington y empezaron una nueva vida con nuevos vecinos y amistades. por parte de sus personas, penny ahora empieza su primer semestre de escuela media superior, como todos sabemos la escuela se vuelve más difícil y para ella le ha costado un poco más el dedicarles tiempo a sus deberes y a sus mascotas pero aprovecha al máximo los fines de semana para estar con sus amados animales, su mamá está feliz de ver a su hija crecer y viven en una situación favorable, no les falta dinero ni nada. para el caso de las mascotas, rhino sigue como siempre adicto a la televisión y con sus aventuras, nada que agregar de él, para bolt y mittens, quienes ya los años se les empieza a marcar teniendo prácticamente ya más de 8 años, están felices viviendo en su tranquilo hogar, bolt sigue en forma ya que juega bastante y se mantiene en forma aunque su rendimiento a lo largo del día se ha visto reducido cansándose un poco más rápido y teniendo que descansar mas pero sigue igual de saludable, ahora con mittens también ha tenido que dejar un poco tanta actividad física y le gusta más quedarse recostada en casa tranquilamente, pero aun es una gata ágil y su personalidad no ha cambiado en absoluto._

 _es viernes y a las 5:30 am suena el despertador, un día bastante singular ya que para penny es un fastidio tener que ir un día más al colegio antes de un merecido descanso en fin de semana, es despertador se mantiene un rato sonando hasta que penny lo apaga_

penny/. ** _[con mucha pereza logra apagar el despertador y solté un bostezo]_ ** aaahh me gustaría dormir mas pero bueno tengo que ir a la escuela _**[me quite las cobijas y empecé la misma rutina de la semana, levantándome de la cama empecé a buscar algo de ropa para prepararme, una vez tome lo necesario fui al baño para ducharme]**_

 _así penny se empezó a bañar mientras que en su cuarto el despertador había pasado de largo para mittens quien seguía completamente dormida, en el caso de bolt entre que abrió los ojos pero aun adormilado solo volvió a acostarse, se acomodó un poco y volvió a dormir. 15 minutos después penny salió e la ducha y se puso su ropa causar para ir a la escuela, cuando se acercó a su cama donde había dejado su mochila oyó un pequeño ladrido que ya tenía sin duda reconocido y vio una figura sobre la cama_

penny/. hola kiara, vaya eres madrugadora como yo, me alegra que me acompañes un rato en lo que me voy

 _justo estaba kiara acostada en la cama al lado de la mochila de penny. en estos tres años kiara había cambiado un poco en apariencia, la felican ya había crecido bastante superando la estatura de su madre y solo un poco debajo que la de su padre, en el aspecto físico desde su cara en la que sus orejas se había hecho un poco más grandes conservando la forma de gato, seguía conservando sus lindos ojos esmeralda idénticos a los de mittens y su hocico había crecido un poco más pareciéndose un poco más al de un perro pero sin dejar de verse como gato. su cuerpo estaba bien definido, un lomo firme y un pecho grande acompañado de sus dos patas delanteras que habían ganado musculatura, después continua en su fina cintura y abdomen esbelto siguiendo a sus patas traseras, más gruesas y fuertes que las delanteras pero guardando esa elegancia de un gato y para terminar su particular cola larga y fina como gato pero más peluda de lo normal al estilo de un can. kiara había crecido bastante pero seguía conservando esa belleza e inocencia_

kiara/. hola penny... si ya que papá y mamá están dormidos me toca hacerte compañía

 _así pasa rápido los últimos momentos que tiene penny para arreglarse en los que se dedicó a peinarse y guardar sus útiles, por ultimo van a la cocina acompañada de kiara y les sirve su comida a todas sus mascotas, incluso le deja unos cereales a rhino y un chocolate_

penny/. kiara asegúrate que rhino se coma su comida antes de comerse el chocolate... no debe comer tantas golosinas

kiara/. jejejeje si, lo tendré en cuenta

 _así por ultimo penny se despide de kiara dándole un besito en la cabeza y se va_

kiara/. bueno, penny y su mamá ya se fueron y soy la única despierta

 _toda la madrugada y parte de la mañana kiara estuvo haciendo cosas de rutina como lamer su pelaje como le había enseñado su mamá, por un rato salió al jardín a respirar aire y a jugar un poco ella sola pero después de un rato se aburrió y entro a casa, no sin antes tener que hacer una pequeña necesidad afuera de casa, una vez adentro fue a la sala y encendió el televisor, ella de vez en cuando veía un poco de tele con su tío rhino pero después de dar una rápida pasada y solo un pequeño comercial de croquetas había llamado su atención decidió apagarla, mittens tenía razón no había anda entretenido en la televisión y se preguntó cómo es que rhino podía estar todo el día ahí, estaba en el sillón cuando_

kiara/. _**[mi estómago hizo un rugido]**_ vaya jejejeje ya es hora de comer _ **[fui a la cocina y empecé a comer mi desayuno, para mi suerte era viernes y penny me dejo un poco de pescado y croquetas, era lo que más me gustaba y me lo comí todo]**_

 **=10:00 am=**

 _en la habitación de penny el sol ya metía sus rayos y esto eventualmente ocasiono que bolt se despertara_

bolt/. ** _[lance un gran bostezo con los ojos cerrados y después los abrí, era tan reconfortarle lo primero en ver cada día es a mi amada gata entre mis patas, seguía durmiendo junto a mittens ya que a los dos nos gustaba, me quede un rato contemplándola]_ (mittens, no podría pedir nada más en esta vida, me llena cada día verte a mi lado, tan dulce y tierna, mi vida está completa sabiendo que somos pareja o creo que como dicen las personas realmente ya estaríamos casados jejejeje, mittens es el amor de mi vida e incluso una mayor felicidad aun es que nuestro amor haya dado un fruto tan especial, hace años no sabía mucho de una vida normal y ahora tengo la mejor vida, un pareja perfecta, y perfecta no quiere decir que no haya problemas, porque vaya que fue todo un lio llegar a ser tan unidos, hubo muchos tropiezos pero la perfección creo que se resumiría a que siempre hay que seguir y actualmente no hemos tenido problemas serios, talvez una o dos discusiones pero sin importancia ya que a cada mañana somos una pareja feliz y unida viendo crecer a nuestra pequeña hija... es el mayor confort que existe)**

 _después de algún minutos del largo pensamiento de bolt sobre su vida_

bolt/. _ **[seguía contemplando a mi tierna gatita, también me hubiera dado el tiempo para admirar a mi linda hija si estuviera dormida en la habitación pero ya conocía al 100% su rutina y sabía que no estaba aquí así que me propuse despertar a mittens]**_ mittens, amorcito despierta _ **[tiernamente lamí la nariz de mittens]**_

mittens/. aaahh jejejeje bolt _**[desperté con su caricia]**_ sabes que me da cosquillas cuando lames mi nariz... buenos días bolt

mittens/. **[me quede viendo sus ojos]** _ **(no puedo describir el amor que siento por él, y su cara solo hace que salga amor de mi... amo mi vida, es la vida más maravillosa del mundo, a veces me pongo a pesar que habría pasado si mi vida no hubiera resultado así, algo tan simple y significante como el hecho de que no me hubieran abandonado en ese callejón... sin duda no estaría aquí y es chistoso, en ese tiempo momento había sentido que la vida estaba en contra mía, me habían abandonado, era lo peor que me había podido pasar pero ahora me rio y pienso las cosas que pasaron, principalmente tener que vivir en la calle y todas las cosas que tuve que hacer, cada decisión me han llevado a este momento tan reconfortante, y si me preguntaran si pudiera cambiar el tiempo y en vez de vivir mi infancia en la calla y ser maltratada me haya quedado con alguna persona mi respuesta seria sencilla, no... no lo cambiaria porque no estaría con bolt en este momento, y si tuviera que sufrir una infinidad de veces mi infancia para llegar a este omento sin duda lo haría porque con bolt mi vida es perfecta, estoy agradecida con él por esta vida, ser su pareja, la pareja de un perro y no de cualquier perro, y más aún tener una familia, nunca había pensado en tener familia pero con bolt no hubo ninguna duda... y nuestra pequeña va creciendo, estoy tan orgullosa de ella y junto con bolt me hacen la gata más feliz del mundo)**_

 _ambos se veían a los ojos de su pareja, no había fuerza que los separara ni fuerza que impidiera el tan cálido y confortante beso que se dieron uniendo sus labios disfrutando los de su pareja y uniéndose, hasta después de varios minutos de separaron_

bolt/. te amo mittens

mittens/. y yo te amo bolt _**[mi estómago rugió seguido por otro rugido este de bolt]**_ creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que hay que bajar a comer

bolt/. tienes razón mittens

mittens/. además jejejeje ya sabemos que estará abajo

 _así ambos bajaron sin prisa al comedor y viendo un escenario ya muy familiar, rhino viendo la caja mágica comiendo su desayuno y en el comedor kiara sentada felizmente_

kiara/. buenos días mamá _**[la abrace tiernamente]**_ buenos días papá _**[bese su mejilla como siempre]**_

bolt/. buenos días hija, como dormiste?

mittens/. buenos días hija, cuanto tiempo has estado despierta?

kiara/. jejejeje pues desde que despertó penny y dormí bien, gracias papi

bolt/. vaya que tienes mucha energía... creo que escuche la alarma pero... estaba tan cansado que quería dormir más

mittens/. jejejeje sí que eres muy activa hija pero creo que deberías de dormir más, ahora que ya te dejamos dormirte tarde y tu levantándote tan temprano

kiara/. hay mamá ya no soy una cachorrita, prácticamente ya soy adulta, tengo 3 años y no hay problema, no me siento cansada y a veces tomo una siesta en las tardes como tu

mittens/. jejejeje ok hija... vaya que ya no eres la pequeña que podía subirse a mi espalda

bolt/. jejejeje siento yo creo que tampoco yo podría cargarte

kiara/. papá! no digas eso... siento que me dices que estoy gorda

bolt/. _ **[me sonroje]** _ aaahh no dije eso para nada estas gorda... hija estar bastante bien, eres muy linda

mittens/. jejejeje tu padre tiene razón, eres una hija muy linda y veo que ya te diste tu baño de lengua

kiara/. si jejejeje, ya lo hice, podemos salir a jugar un rato? _**[pregunte emocionada]**_

bolt/. jejejeje ok hija pero solo espera un rato que aún no hemos comido

mittens/. jejejeje y hoy vas a jugar con tus amigos?

kiara/. si, max pasara por mí y vamos a jugar en el parque

mittens/. ok, solo tengan cuidado

kiara/. lo sé... solo jugaremos como siempre

 _entonces bolt y mittens van a comer mientras kiara los espera, después de un rato bolt termina de comer y sale a jugar con su hija en el jardín_

bolt/. bueno hija, que quieres que juguemos

kiara/. vamos a jugar a las atrapadas papá jejejeje, esta vez te ganare _**[rápido toque a papá y empecé a correr]**_ te toca

bolt/. hija eso es trampa... y lo hiciste antes de que yo lo hiciera **_[empecé a correr tras ella]_**

 _después de un buen rato de que jugaran e incluso mittens también participara tomaron un descanso_

bolt/. aaaaahhh vaya... hija ahora sí que eres muy rápida

kiara/. jejejeje yo creo que si

mittens/. jejejeje eso o tu perrito te pones lento

bolt/. mittens no digas eso... **(rayos ahora me siento viejo... ya tengo 8 años)** aaahh pero si necesito un descanso

kiara/. jejejeje ok, bueno ya no debe tardar max, dijo que vendría a las 12:30

mittens/. ok hija, y ahora regresen más temprano, sabes que debes regresar antes de las 6:00

kiara/. lo sé, la última vez fue porque max nos llevó por el camino equivocado

mittens/. sin excusas, hija sabes que no es bueno está en la tarde-noche afuera

bolt/. tu madre tiene razón... no nos queremos preocupar por ti

kiara/. lo sé... pero no se preocupen, max siempre me acompaña **(aunque yo me preocupo por él y esta amy cuando ellos regresan a su casa)**

mittens/. está bien, bolt entremos a casa, quiero dormir un rato

bolt/. jejejeje ok mittens

 _entonces bolt y mittens entraron a casa dejando a kiara echada en la sombre de un árbol esperando a max_

 _mientras tanto un poco lejos de la casa en un lugar con varios departamentos y callejones se encuentra un perro dando vueltas, este perro de pelaje negro y blanco se notaba intranquilo_

max/. **(mmm debería de hacerlo... sería algo lindo pero... y si no es debido, que tal si le parece excesivo... no sé qué pensar, la quiero pero... como puedo expresarlo sin riesgo... aaahh no quiero arriesgarme, mejor voy y solo juego un rato como siempre) _[deje unas flores sobre una caja y salí de mi callejón]_** mmm donde estará amy... al parecer se ha retrasado _**[vi la posición del sol y ya pasaban de la 1] oooohhh demonios yo también estoy retrasado... debo ir por kiara [salí corriendo en dirección a su casa]**_

 _por otro lado hace 10 minutos kiara ya estaba aburrida y decidió ir en dirección al parque donde solían jugar_

kiara/. mmm esto no me agrada, porque max no ha vino, dijo que pasaría por mi casa a las 12:30, ya son la 1:10 y no venía, veré primero si está en el parque y después veré si está en su casa _**[caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, un gato paso al lado mío]**_

gato/. wow vaya tu eres esta cosa...

kiara/. perdón?... _**[pregunte un poco indignada cuando me dijo cosa]**_

gato/. jejejeje es que me habían contado de una perra con rasgos de gata jejejeje, no lo creía pero ahorita te vi y vaya jejejeje

kiara/. aaahh si... soy yo... algo más?

gato/. vaya que rara combinación, no puedo creer que un perro y un gato pudieran tener un hijo así jejejeje y que prefieres ser, una perra o gata

kiara/. _**[detectaba un tono insultante en sus palas que me molestaba]**_ no es que prefiera solo una parte, son una felican

gato/. wow estás diciendo que eres una nueva especie y se llama felican jajajaja vaya que ridículo nombre jajajaja

kiara/. _ **[el gato se reía a carcajadas]**_ grrr... si no necesitas nada más yo me voy _**[empecé a alejarme del gato]**_

gato/. jejejeje ok, adiós rarita... espero que encuentras a... alguien como tu jejejeje pero no se me ocurre nadie tan loco para tener un hijo así jajajajajaja _ **[me fui riendo]**_

kiara/. aaahh que molesto y tonto gato **(ya no me molesta el hecho de ser una felican, estoy contenta como soy pero vaya que me molestan los demás, tanto perros y gatos se burlan y al parecer han contado de mi existencia) _[por un rato seguí caminado sin poner atención al camino, estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos y vaya que debí tener suerte de que ningún automóvil me atropellara pero cuando me fije en el camino había llegado a unos callejones oscuros muy cerca del parque, por un lado estaba cerca ya pero estoy callejones no los conocía]_** aaahh mejor entro al parque

X1/. vaya que tenemos aquí

kiara/. aaahh _ **[me sorprendió la voz extraña y me di la vuelta viendo que era un perro]** _ yo solo estoy paseando si me disculpas...

x2/. jejejeje una hembra paseando... interesante, te quedas con nosotros un rato?

kiara/. aaahh no... yo me tengo que ir

X3/. tú no te vas de aquí... vaya así que eres la famosa anomalía de las calles _ **[me uní a mis compañeros rodeando a la hembra]**_

X2/. vaya en cierto... eres es cosa rara mitad perro mitad gato

kiara/. _**[me enoje algo]**_ como me llaman cosa?! son un animal si... y no soy una anomalía ni nada raro

X1/. jejejeje vaya la rara tiene coraje

X3/. tu eres una cosa que no debería existir y bueno jejejeje creo que el destino nos puso a nosotros para quitar estas anomalías del mundo

X2/. si, ni siquiera sirves como hembra jejejeje, sería una indignación jugar contigo

kiara/. _ **[tenía varias emociones en mi mente, ira, molestia, miedo, repentinamente el segundo perro quiso atacar por sorpresa pero algo que agradezco de lo que soy son mis habilidades, sin mucho esfuerzo me defendí de su ataque y le di una patada en el costado]**_

X2/. aaahh _**[choque con unos botes de basura]**_ maldita me las pagaras!

X1/. vaya tienes agilidad pero no te salvas de esta

kiara/. _ **[el perro 2 se lanzó violentamente contra mi mientras que el perro 1 me ataco por la espalda pero con gracia pude bloquear el golpe del primero y esquivar al segundo]**_ para que lo sepan no soy una princesita que no se sabe defender

X2/. grrrr

X1/. calma amigo, juntos

kiara/. _**[me lanzaban golpes al mismo tiempo, mis grandes reflejos me permitían esquivarlos aunque me costaba un poco y evadiendo un poco pude atinarles unas buenas patadas en sus costados]**_

X2/. aaaaahhh _**[estaba sentado recuperándome de sus golpes]**_

X1/. vaya... eres divertida pero esquivando no podrás ganarnos _ **[me levante]**_

kiara/. no tengo intenciones _**[me di la vuelta intentando escapar pero el perro 3 me bloqueaba el paso]** _ tu apártate _**[le dirigí un puñetazo al rostros]**_

X3/. _**[con mi pata aguante su puñetazo fácilmente]**_ no juegues niña, serás ágil y todo pero te faltan fuerzas

kiara/. _**[trate de liberarme pero tenía mi pata sujeta y en un movimiento rápido que no pude evitar me dio un fuertísimo choque de cabezas, sentí como chocar directo contra una pared y quede mareada por el ataque, no veía bien pero al parecer el perro estaba perfecto]**_

X3/. jejejeje te pasa algo?

X1/. ahora si a jugar _**[la tome de la cola y la estrelle contra la pared]**_

kiara/. _**[choque contra una pared con el hombro izquierdo, trate de levantarme pero seguía mareada y uno de los perros me dio una gran patada en el estómago que me saco el aire y caí al suelo]**_

X3/. mmm hagamos que grite de dolor _**[le pise fuertemente la cola]**_

kiara/. aaaaaaaahhh! _**[di un gran grito de dolor, trate de responderle con un golpe pero lo bloqueo]**_

X3/. jajajaja aun te quedan fuerzas bueno _**[sujetaba su pata derecha y con una de mis patas le rasguñe su brazo]**_

kiara/. aaaaaaaahh _**[sentí un gran ardor por su rasguño y empezaba a salir algo de sangre]**_ déjenme en paz _ **[con gran rapidez le di un rasguño con mi pata izquierda y mis garras de gato en su hombro]**_

X3/. GRRRR! este será tu fin _**[la sujete fuertemente del cuello y la estampe contra la pared manteniéndola elevada presionando]**_

kiara/. aaahh! _**[el golpe fue bastante fuerte, sin duda había hecho que se enojara y estaba quedándome sin aire, trate de reunir fueras para rasguñas sus patas pero apenas puse levantar los brazos]**_ aaahh ayuda!

X3/. jajajaja que tonta quien ayudaría a una cosa como tu

X2/. jefe no nos íbamos a divertir con ella

X3/. grrrr no, será mejor matarla de una vez, después buscan algo con que divertirse ** _[la seguía sosteniendo]_**

kiara/. **(aaahh rayos, esto... no... puede ser...) _[me estaba quedando sin aire, este podía ser mi fin, así de rápido e inesperado pero sin ningún tipo de aviso el perro que me tenía sujeta fue embestido por algo que no logre ver, fue tan rápido y yo viendo mareado que solo note que caía fuertemente sobre una caja golpeándome un costado soltando un gemido de dolor]_**

X3/. _**[algo me embistió fuertemente haciendo que golpeara un basurero]**_ grrrr quien rayos eres

kiara/. _**[desde el suelo estando recostada solo pude ver una figura oscura, no tenía fuerzas para levantarme y cerré los ojos]**_

 _lo siguiente que paso fue que este nuevo individuo defendió a kiara, el tercero perro mando a los otros dos a atacarlos pero el salvador los dejo fuera de combate rápidamente, el perro líder decidió atacar con todas sus fuerzas pero la figura lo esquivo... estuvieron peleando algunos minutos donde se intercambiaron golpes, mordidas y rasguños y al final este misterioso ser derroto al perro agresor dejándolo inconsciente junto con los otros dos_

 _unos minutos después_

X/. hey... estas bien... despierta

kiara/. _ **[empecé a oír una voz misteriosa... mi mente aún no se acomodaba y por un momento pensé que apenas estaba despertando, bueno eso fue hasta que sentí algunos dolores en mi cuerpo, y logre recordar al menos un poco de una pelea... fue cuando repentinamente abrí los ojos y volviéndolos a cerrar porque había mucha luz, pude ver alguien frente a mi hablando y al verlo detalladamente me asuste un poco]**_ aaahh yo... aaahh yo... ya me iba, no quiero más problemas _ **[intente levantarme pero sentí un dolor que me lo impidió]**_

X/. hey espera... no te esfuerces tanto... estas lastimada

kiara/. aaahh no quiero más problemas, solo vete... por favor no me lastimes

X/. que? pero porque te lastimaría?

kiara/. _**[la pregunta al inicio me sonó ilógica, al verlo bien era una perro y parecía grande desde donde lo veía, creo que era un doberman de pelaje negro y unos tonos naranjas rojizos, sus ojos eran cafés oscuro creo y vaya que llegaba a intimidar un poco, creí que era obvio que me atacaría]**_ pues que los otros perros no son tus amigos... aaahh _**[ahora me percataba de que no estaba en ese callejo, estaba en la sombra de un árbol y no había señal de los otros perros]**_

X/. pero que cosas dices, si yo te salve de esos perros

kiara/. aaahh tu... eras esa figura que vi... aaahh _ **[estaba recargada en el árbol con los ojos entre abiertos]**_

X/. si... mmm te golpearon mucho, te duele algo

kiara/. si... me duele la cabeza... aaahh y también el costado y... mi para aaaaahhh _**[mi vi pata derecha y ahí tenía el rasguño hecho por ese perro, al parecer ya no estaba sangrando pero tenía las heridas ahí y me dolían]**_

X/. mmm tu brazo si... vaya me tomo tiempo que parara de sangrar y fue difícil traerte aquí... creo que si la herida hubiera sido más grande estaría el riesgo que te desangraras y no tengo nada para curar algo así jejejeje, mmm _**[tome su cabeza]**_

kiara/. auh! te dije que me duele la cabeza

X/. lo siento... pero tenía que estar seguro... al parecer solo fue un golpe fuerte, no creo que te hayas roto el cráneo y veamos _**[toque su costado y después de su gemido de dolor casi soy rasguñado por su pata izquierda]**_ wow aaahh lo siento

kiara/. aaahh yo lo siento... un reflejo... aaahh al caer me golpe con una caja creo

X/. si... lo siento creo que eso paso porque embestí muy fuerte al perro pero tenía que actuar rápido y lo suficientemente fuerte para que te soltara, pero bueno es un golpe nada más, no te fracturaste nada

kiara/. aaahh vaya supongo que tengo suerte... pero no con este dolor de cabeza...

 _inesperadamente el perro que salvo a kiara fue embestido por alguien más, la embestida no fue muy fuerte ya que había una diferencia de tamaño y apenas logro derribarlo_

X/. aaahh pero que...

max/. no te atrevas a lastimar a kiara... grrrr vas a pagar esto

X/. se puede saber quién eres?

kiara/. ** _[me espante con lo sucedido y reconocí a max]_** aaahh espera max... espera

max/. grrr _**[le lance un puñetazo al perro desconocido]**_

X/. _**[lo bloque]**_ que agresivo eres ahora vete o hare que te vayas

max/. grrr no voy dejar que te salgas con la tuya por lastimar a mi amiga

kiara/. ESPEREN! _ **[logre llamar la atención de los dos]**_ aaahh max espera... él no me estaba lastimando, fue quien me salvo de un grupo de perros

max/. aaahh qué?

X/. que yo la salve... y ustedes son amigos por lo que veo

max/. si aaahh tú la salvaste, quién eres?

kiara/. aaahh cierto... aun no sé quién eres

X/. mmm bueno estaba más preocupado por tu salud que por las presentaciones pero bueno, soy dante... tu cómo te llamas? _ **[le pregunte a la hembra]**_

kiara/. mi nombre es kiara... aaahh y él es mi amigo max

max/. así es... que paso kiara?

dante/. un grupo de perros la estaba atacando, escuche unos gritos y fui a ayudar, uno de los perros la estaba ahorcando y pues intervine... al parecer está bien solo con algunos golpes

kiara/. así es... aaahh estoy bien...

max/. aaahh kiara me preocupaste mucho

kiara/. aaahh tú me preocupaste... se suponía que vinieras a mi casa a las 12:30, ya era tarde y vine al parque a buscarte

max/. yo lo... siento

dante/. mmm me alegra que estés bien

kiara/. a mí me alegra que me hayas salvado... aaahh solo me gustaría saber algo

dante/. que cosa?

kiara/. aaahh porque me ayudaste? y porque me estuviste cuidando?

dante/. pues estabas en peligro... no entiendo como unos perros te estaban haciendo algo así, te querían matas

max/. oooohhhh que malditos perros

kiara/. oooohhh si... aaahh pues tenían una razón

dante/. y cuál era?

kiara/. aaahh bueno... como sea ya te debiste de dar cuenta y ya no hay problema si de vas... si has notado... no soy un perro ni tampoco un gato, soy una combinación de los dos, una felican y pues esos perros como muchos perros y gatos piensan que soy una anomalía, pero esos perros locos si querían matarme... bueno supongo que ahora te iras

dante/. porque me iría, digo tampoco es que este ocupado y tú sigues mal

kiara/. aaahh pero te acabo de decir que soy una felican, no dirás nada?

dante/. que puedo decir? bueno eres linda jejejeje y tienes unos hermosos ojos

max/. **(aaahh acaba decir que es linda... aaahh ok solo fue un cumplido y es cierto)**

kiara/. wow aaahh enserio piensas eso... no me vas a juzgar por ser así?

dante/. aaahh entiendo que la mayoría piense así... te diré algo... soy un doberman, todos al primer momento piensan que soy agresivo y que voy a atacarlos... entiendo lo que se siente que te juzguen sin conocerte

kiara/. **(aaahh y yo lo hice... pensé que me atacaría)** aaahh si... yo lo siento... aaahh también hice lo mismo, pensé que me atacarías... vaya y entonces no te molesta que sea así?

dante/. para nada... te lo digo enserio, eres muy bonita **(en verdad que es bonita y al parecer ya no me tendrá miedo)**

kiara/. wow gracias **_[me sonroje]_ (él dice que soy bonita...)**

max/. aaahh si bueno... es un gusto conocerte dante... aaahh soy amigo de kiara... aaahh somos amigos desde pequeños y pues creo que deberíamos regresar a casa

kiara/. aaahh supongo que sí... otra vez gracias por ayudarme, estaría muerte sin tu ayuda _ **[trate de levantarme pero caí]**_

dante y max/. kiara!

max/. tu... brazo _**[ví el rasguño]**_

kiara/. aaahh si... aaahh duele... no puedo apoyar mi pata

dante/. no podrás caminar así

max/. hay que ir a mi casa, tengo vendajes de emergencia

kiara/. si... vamos _ **[trate de caminar pero volví a caerme]**_

dante/. no hagas eso linda... harás que se abra la herida

kiara/. aaahh lo siento _**[me sonroje un poco]**_

max/. _ **[vi a dante un momento y después vi a kiara]**_ sube a mi lomo

kiara/. aaahh ok _ **[con ayuda de max y dante me subí al lobo de max quien era un poco más grande que yo]**_

max/. aaahh bien aguata kiara _**[empecé a caminar]**_

dante/. los acompaño, me gustaría asegurar que estén bien

kiara/. gracias dante, vaya eres muy generoso y considerado

dante/. jejejeje eso piensas

kiara/. si

max/. aaaaaahh sigamos **_[caminaba en dirección a mi hogar]_ (algo no me gusta de este doberman)**

* * *

 **y así acaba el primer capítulo, vaya que entretenido es empezar un nuevo fic jejejeje, se podría decir que esta es la oficial continuación de bolt: una vida normal y no tan normal. como primer aviso puedo decir que este fic será relativamente corto y más enfocado a la hija de bolt y mittens, kiara quien ya es adulta (ciertamente los perros consiguen su madures al año u año y medio pero siguen siendo cachorros, a los 3 años se puede decir que es una adulta joven) y se enfrentara a nuevas experiencias, este fic solo tenga como de 8 a 15 capítulos, aun no tengo la cantidad exacta pero les aseguro que será un fic muy lindo, de adelanto les digo que mi proyecto bolt: un héroe real está pendiente y en proceso, planeo empezarlo a subir a inicios del siguiente año en enero. solo por ultimo les quiero pedir que lean este fic, también lean mi fic bolt: una vida normal y no tan normal y dejen sus comentarios (reviews), por favor los reviews son lo que más anima a un escritor y otros escritores, si han notado yo me tomo le tiempo para dejar mi comentario y participar en los fics, mostrar que estoy pendiente y leo todos los capítulos, es algo que también me gustaría ver de parte de los lectores, es lo último que digo y que empiece esta linda historio**

 **PD. cualquier duda pueden preguntarla en un comentario o en un PM**

 **PD2. cualquier sugerencia, idea u opinión la tomare en cuenta**


	2. capitulo 2: final de un dia largo

2.- capitulo: final de un día largo

aquí continuamos con kiara quien se había salvado del ataque de unos perros gracias a la ayuda de dante, un doberman que salió de la nada, y después se incorporó max quien se sorprendió por la presencia del gran can. el día sigue avanzando, dante y kiara ,montada en el lomo de su amigo max, caminan por las calles en dirección al hogar de max

kiara/. ya se está haciendo tarde

max/. aaahh... si... [estaba cansado y mi paso se alentaba]

dante/. max... estas bien?... debemos avanzar más rápido

max/. lo se

llegaron hasta un cruce, max iba a continuar pero dante lo detiene

max/. que pasa? debemos continuar

dante/. lo sé pero... bueno max te vez algo cansado, hemos caminado por un buen rato... podrías pasarme a kiara... en un cruce sería peligroso que fueras a paso lento

max/. aaahh no es necesario... puedo continuar [quise sonar fuerte pero era obvio que estaba cansado]

supongo que no soy tan ligera... max creo que dante tiene razón

max/. pero... estoy bien

dante/. oye esto lo veo para la seguridad de ella... no deberíamos arriesgarnos

max pensó la situación un momento pero no otra elección, ya estaba agotado y dante tenía razón, lo último que haría max sería poner en riesgo a su amiga así que sin muchas ganas asintiendo y con mucho cuidado, en un proceso algo lento, kiara paso del lomo de max al lomo de dante quien la sostenía sin dificultad

dante/. bien sigamos, estas cómoda kiara?

kiara/. aaahh si [me sonroje un poco, en verdad estaba cómoda, sentía el firme pero suave lomo de dante]

max/. ya sigamos [llame su atención iniciando el movimiento cruzando la calle]

entonces cruzaron la calle y continuaron su camino. después de un buen rato el sol ya oculto a la par con la luna que se elevaba en el oscuro cielo los chicos llegaron al callejón hogar de max, entraron hasta el centro donde había una pequeña cama para perros algo vieja pero limpia donde dante recostó a kiara

max/. bien bueno hay que lavar tu pata kiara [fue a una esquena y tome un cubo con agua]

kiara/. está bien

dante/. vaya aquí vives? está muy arreglado y preparado [revisaba todo el lugar con mi vista]

max/. lo sé...

en eso llega amy volando hasta el lomo de max, amy también había crecido y en vez de ser una pequeña palomita ya era toda una adulta con plumas bastante lindas y una figura bastante atractiva para los machos de su especie

amy/. [estaba bastante disgustada] hey donde demonios has estado max?!

max/. aaahh hola amy jejejeje [dije con nervios, era obvio que estaba molesta y eso era peligroso para mi] yo pues ha sido un largo día...

amy/. si, increíblemente grande [ahora note que estaba kiara] kiara has estado con max todo el día?

kiara/. aaahh un poco pero...

dante/. quien es ella? [pregunte con curiosidad, una paloma que le hablara tan atrevidamente a otros perros era algo nuevo para mí]

amy ahora notaba la presencia del doberman e instantáneamente se asustó alejándose del el

amy/. waaaa... quie... quién eres?

dante/. aaahh supongo que ya debería de estar acostumbrado [dije un poco incómodo]

kiara/. amy no te asustes, han pasado varias cosas hoy y él es dante [le enseñe mi pata]

amy/. vaya estas bien? que paso? [decía aun vigilando al perro]

así kiara y dante le explicaron todo lo que paso, mientras tanto max atendió a kiara limpiando su herida y vendándola

kiara/. y eso paso, gracias max ya me duele menos

max/. de nada [conteste guardando unas cosas en una mochila]

amy/. vaya... bueno yo... en verdad me discuto dante pero... es que me impresione contigo y... perdona no debí asustarme contigo (aunque eres bastante grande)

dante/. ok... no importa todos hacen eso, aunque bueno me alegra que ya haya pasado y podamos ser amigos

kiara/. por supuesto dante... seremos amigos

amy/. claro eres agradable y bueno salvaste a nuestra amiga

max/. kiara tu pata ya está bien?

kiara. ya no me duele pero no creo que pueda caminar así

dante/. será mejor quedarnos aquí

kiara/. no... debemos regresar a mi casa... es que... lo más seguro es que mis padres estén preocupados y me esperen... hay que ir [decía preocupada pensando en el castigo que tendría)

dante/. pero ya es de noche... podríamos ir mañana

kiara/. no tenemos que ir ahora [dije con autoridad]

max/. es cierto vamos

dante/. bueno ok kiara sube a mi lomo y... sujétate bien

kiara/. ok [subí a su lomo y lo tome del cuello lo mejor posible]

max/. bueno vamos [empecé a caminar, amy estaba en mi lomo]

dante/. bien [me prepare y entonces salí corriendo a gran velocidad] llegaremos bastante rápido

max y amy se quedaron atrás

amy/. wow... vaya que corre rápido

max/. si... espero que kiara aguante

dante y kiara seguían corriendo

kiara/. [me sujetaba fuerte] wow corres rápido

dante/. jejejeje veme diciendo la dirección a tu casa

kiara/. ok

así en poco tiempo dante y kiara llegaron cerca de su casa donde dante bajo la velocidad y llegaron al fin al jardín de la casa donde se encontraban los padres de kiara, rápidamente bolt y mittens se acercan

bolt/. kiara... que paso estas bien? quien eres tú? [empecé a lanzar un ataque de preguntas a ambos]

dante/. aaahh yo... [baje a kiara de mi lomo]

kiara/. papá tranquilo él es dante

mittens/. que paso kiara?

bolt/. quiero una explicación ahora kiara [ordene bastante serio]

mittens/. [note su pata] kiara tu pata, te atacaron? [dije preocupada]

kiara/. aaahh bueno es que... iba camino al parque para encontrarme con max pero... me metí en un callejón y bueno unos perros me atraparon, me defendí pero me lastimaron un poco [dije con la cara baja]

bolt/. y tú? porque traías a nuestra hija?

dante/. aaahh yo le ayude con esos perros [respondía nervioso, a pasar de ser un doberman estaba claro que me atemorizaba el padre de kiara]

kiara/. papá no te pongas serio con dante el me salvo el jefe de los perros me tenía sujeta del cuello... no podía hacer nada pero dante me salvo la vida

mittens/. kiara... debes estar cansada [la abrace]

kiara/. aaaaahhh [di un quejido de dolor]

mittens/. oh lo siento, estas muy golpeada?

kiara/. no es nada mamá... solo unos golpes en mis costados

bolt/. entonces tú la salvaste?.. que hacías ahí en ese momento?

dante/. yo solo paseaba por la ciudad, realmente hace poco llegue pero cuando oí a su hija que pedía ayuda entonces intervine [respondí tratando de sonar amigable]

kiara/. papá por favor deja de cuestionarle todo... dante me salvo yo estoy agradecida con él, ustedes también deberían de estarlo

así llegaron max y amy, max jadeaba de que había corrido bastante

max/. aaahh hola...

amy/. jejejeje hola bolt... hola mittens

bolt/. max... tu estuviste con kiara cuando esto paso?

max/. aaahh yo bueno... es que no... yo no encontraba a kiara, la busque y la encontré ya con dante... se estaba ya recuperando... la llevamos a nuestro refugio para vendarle su herida

mittens/. que tan grave fue?

kiara/. no mucho... aaahh no puedo caminar mucho pero no fue tan profunda

bolt/. mmm ya veo... por eso se tardaron...

max/. así es

bolt/. mmm bueno ha sido un largo día, ya casi es media noche y hay que dormir

max/. ya es muy noche, amy nos quedaremos a dormir aquí

amy/. ok... esperemos que nadie tome nuestro refugio

dante/. bueno, hasta luego kiara... voy a ver dónde duermo

kiara/. espera! duerme aquí ya es muy noche y no me gustaría que algo te pasara

esto sorprendió a todos los presentes

dante/. aaahh pues no quiero ser una molestia...

mittens/. no digas eso, tu salvaste a nuestra hija, y ella tiene razón ya es muy noche

bolt/. [no estaba muy de acuerdo con que se quedara pero era cierto que había demostrado ser alguien de bien y no había anda en malo] dante puedes dormir en el patio trasero

dante/. bueno muchas gracias

bolt/. si pero ya debemos ir a dormir en verdad, es muy noche, hija puedes caminar

kiara/. aaahh realmente no

bolt/. bueno sube a mi lomo [con ayuda de dante kiara quedo en mi lomo]

kiara/. hasta mañana dante... hasta mañana chicos

dante/. buenas noches kiara

max/. si, buenas noches

entonces mientras bolt, mittens y su hija entraban a la casa para al fin dormir y descansar de este largo día dante, max y amy se dirigían al patio trasero

max/. [miraba de reojo a dante](algo no me agrada de él... pero no sé qué)

dante/. bueno vaya que ha sido un día interesante y bueno nos conocimos

max/. si... hay que dormir [deje a amy recostada en el pasto y después me acosté]

dante/. bueno, hasta mañana

entonces se durmieron, max seguía pensando bastante cosas pero cayó ante el sueño, con bolt y su familia no era diferente, ya estaban durmiendo tranquilamente excepto kiara que tenía un poco de dificultad para dormir por los golpes que tenía pero consiguió una buena pose para dormir y logro conciliar el sueño

bueno tengo muchas cosas que decir para empezar en verdad lamento mucho el retraso que hubo, mmm ciertamente no sé qué paso, había empezado a escribir el capítulos pero muchas cosas se juntaron y entre en un bloqueo jejejeje pero bueno. quiero notificar que seguiré con el fic y a inicios del nuevo año iniciare con el de un héroe real, por favor ténganme paciencia. algo que me gustaría comentar y vaya que pues es algo que no me agrada es la poca actividad que hay... ciertamente esto pasara en algún momento pero... bueno yo seguiré escribiendo mis fics y no parare hasta al menos acabar el fic de un héroe real pero sí que sería bueno que tanto los que ya estas escribiendo un fic continuaran con él y no dejaran sus fics sin terminar, es algo triste cuando pasa eso y pues también algo bueno sería que más lectores que hay se animaran a escribir un fic para que siga habiendo actividad. este capítulo es bastante corto en comparación con los otros porque necesitaba ya subir este capítulo y quitarme el bloque, ahorita sí que estoy súper ocupado con la escuela... en verdad estas 2 semanas no poder escribir nada... pero si todo sale bien con mis calificaciones podre escribir en vacaciones así que por favor sean pacientes nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo


	3. capitulo 3: proteccion paternal

**3.- capitulo: protección paternal**

dialogo normal en letras normales / **pensamientos de personajes entre (...) en negritas**

 _narración en cursiva normal_ / _**descripción hecha por el personaje entre [...] en negritas y cursiva**_

* * *

 _el sol se levante e inicia un nuevo día, es sábado y el cielo está despejado, dentro de la casa de bolt en la habitación de penny duermen tranquilamente sus mascotas. pasaron unos minutos y la primera en despertar fue kiara, despertó aun adolorida por el día de ayer y su pata derecha seguía doliéndole un poco pero ya no era mayor cosa. vio un momento a sus padres que seguían durmiendo al igual que su persona y decidió bajar aunque sabía que aún no estaba el desayuno_

kiara/. bueno creo que puedo _**[empecé a intentar bajar las escaleras, apoyarme en mi pada me daba un agudo dolor pero con algo de trabajo baje a la planta baja]**_ aaahh me gustaría quedarme todo el día acostada pero también quiero ver a mis amigos y hablar mas con dante... me gustaría conocerlo más y ya que paso todo lo de ayer tendremos tiempo para platicar _ **[fue lentamente al sillón y me recosté, no quería pasar todo el día en casa pero al menos saldría hasta después del desayuno]**_

 _mientras la felican descansaba un poco afuera del hogar en la parte trasera dormía un grupo de animales, 2 perros y una paloma, esta fue la primera en despertar_

amy/. aaahh **_[di un leve bostezo y extendí mis alas]_ ** vaya ya amaneció mmm los dejare descansar más **_[volé para buscar mi comida]_**

 _unos minutos después habiendo comido una pieza de pan amy regreso a la parte trasera y para su sorpresa encontró al doberman despierto mirándola_

amy/. aaahh hola dante... aaahh ya despertaste

dante/. sí, no suelo dormir mucho y pues quería ver como estaba kiara, veo que fuiste a comer

amy/. si y bueno supongo que hay que esperar para que kiara salga

dante/. lo sé... no podría entrar a su casa, con las personas pocas veces me llevo bien pero bueno tu amigo aun no despierta

amy/. lo sé, el sí es más flojito jejejeje, y bueno ya que tenemos tiempo digo podríamos conocernos mejor, he visto que eres amigable... _ **[no podía evitar sentir algo de intimidación]**_

dante/. si, aunque deberías dejar de sentir tantos nervios, yo no te haría nada

amy/. ok... lo siento es que bueno junto con max hemos vivido peleas con otros perros, aunque no he sido lastimada me han amenazado y pues no me es fácil congeniar con otros canes

dante/. entiendo, mmm yo he tenido algunas peleas y no has sido buenas pero bueno me he defendido... no es que sea violento pero bueno me han enseñado a defenderme

amy/. ooohhh ya veo, como ha sido tu vida

dante/. mmm no me gusta hablar mucho sobre eso... he pasado mucho tiempo viajando entre ciudades pero me he quedado en los al rededores, fue en Arizona hace unos años donde me enseñaron a defenderme

amy/. aaahh ya veo... bueno yo desde muy pequeña estuve con max el me dio de comer y bueno empezamos a cuidarnos entre los dos

dante/. qué lindo, bueno al menos se tenían entre sí...

max/. aaaaaahhh **_[di un largo bostezo]_ ** aaahh ya desperté... aaahh amy tenemos el desayuno?

amy/. yo ya desayune, tu buscaras el tuyo

max/. aaahh no seas tan gruñona, bueno aaahh dante tu también has desayunado

dante/. no, si quieres vamos a buscar comida

max/. claro

amy/. ok les acompaño, mmm será mejor si ambos buscan por separado yo voy contigo max

max/. mm parece bien, si consigues algo dante ladra

dante/. ok

 _entonces se separan y van a buscar comida, max y amy iban al este_

max/. mmm ahorita que regresemos espero que kiara ya haya salido

amy/. ahora si max, ayer ya era muy noche y había otras cosas pero hoy si quiero que me expliques todo lo de ayer

max/. bueno, no sé cómo habrá sido para kiara pero aaahh debo decir que me siento culpable... ayer después de que te fuiste yo estaba pensando, iba a ir por kiara a su casa, no sé porque pensé en que le podría dar algo pero estaba dudando, no sabía que darle o si iba a estar bien, se me paso el tiempo y cuando me di cuenta ya iba tarde así que me apresure hacia el parque y entonces llegue al parque, estaba algo preocupado, pensé que estaría ahí y cuando la localice estaba con dante y se veía lastimada, obviamente pensé que él lo había hecho, ya después me explicaron

amy/. mmm ya veo... piensas que si hubieras ido por ella a tiempo no habría pasado eso

max/. exacto... me siento culpable

amy/. tranquilo max... fue algo inesperado y porque le querías dar un regalo a kiara

max/. aaahh pues solo así, somos amigos si quieres después voy por algo para ti

amy/. no hace falta jejejeje **(yo pienso que es algo mas)** pero bueno si no hubiera pasado lo de ayer no habríamos conocido a dante

max/. mmm si... **(y es algo que me hubiera gustado evitar)**

amy/. bueno ya busquemos comida

max/. pero ahora ve tu turno, dime que paso ayer, casi todo el día estuviste afuera

amy/. aaaaaaahh fue un horrible relajo... solo pensaba pasear un rato pero un ave molesta empezó a seguirme... al parecer era otra paloma que creo que le agrade y se obsesiono... empezó a seguirme por la ciudad diciendo que quería hacer un nido conmigo...

max/. jejejeje le rompiste el corazón

amy/. no juegues con eso, era una paloma loquita... ni siquiera era linda y te digo que se obsesiono conmigo, le dije mil veces que no quería nada y seguía persiguiéndome, me llevo tiempo perderlo y por eso llegue tarde

max/. ooohh vaya, fue un día pesado para ti

amy/. ooohhh sí, pero me alegra que este sea uno nuevo día

entonces ya avanzando el día max y dante encuentran comida para el desayuno y regresan a la casa de bolt donde adentro ya estaba el desayuno, penny y su madre desayunaban en la mesa mientras sus mascotas comían de sus platos

kiara/. _**[comía algo rápido]**_

mittens/. tranquila hija... no debes comer tan rápido

kiara/. lo siento mamá es que tengo hambre y bueno quiero salir a ver a mis amigos

bolt/. hija sigues lastimada deberías de descansar más... no tienes que salir

kiara/. papá estoy bien, solo fue un rasguño y ya tengo vendajes

bolt/. mmm que no estaría mal que penny te llevara al veterinario... las personas te podrían curar mejor

kiara/. no es necesario

mittens/. mmm hija creo que si deberíamos de avisar a penny

kiara/. pero mamá

bolt/. hija sin peros ** _[con cuidado le desate los vendajes que tenía, su herida ya no estaba tan grave pero aun no sanaba]_**

kiara/. aaahh bien

 _entonces bolt y kiara fueron con sus personas y haciendo algunos sonidos para llamar su atención penny vio que kiara estaba lastimada, su madre también lo bien y un poco preocupadas tomaron las cosas necesarias para ir al veterinario, cuando salieron amy logro verlos_

amy/. vaya creo que irán a algún lado

max/. mmm pero no me dijo que tendrían planes hoy

dante/. talvez la lleven al veterinario... seguro se dieron cuenta de su lesión

max/. lo más seguro aaahh bueno tendré que esperarla

dante/. yo también

amy/. mientras lo hacemos pues... podemos platicar ya que somos amigos y dante bueno podemos conocerte mejor

dante/. no hay mucho que decir de mi... solo soy un perro

max/. mmm bueno por lo que conto kiara supiste vences a los perros que la tenían

dante/. si no es que me guste pelear pero soy un doberman, mi cuerpo pues está hecho para ello y en algún momento de mi vida si tuve entrenamiento

amy/. vaya que bien, max y yo tampoco somos de pelar... procuramos no meternos en líos y escapas

max/. si... aunque si algún amigo está en riesgo no dudaría en enfrentarme ** _[trate de sonar más valiente]_**

dante/. lo entiendo... como dije no hay mucho que pueda contar de mi...

max/. bueno tendremos que ver como entretenernos

 _por otra parte penny llevo a su mascota a que la revisaran, el trayecto al establecimiento no tardo mucho y ya estando ahí se tardaron un poco en darle la revisión, había más animales hay y unos más graves. cuando revisaron a kiara el doctor se mostró curioso por cómo era ella, no había visto una mezcla antes pero la madre de penny le proporciono los datos que Samuel y sin demorar más atendieron a la felican, su herida no era muy grave, le aplicaron unas pomadas, checaron que no hubiera infección y por ultimo unas vendas, notificaron a penny que la herida estaba bien, sin infecciones y que solo sería cuestión de días a que se curara perfectamente, no más de 2 semanas y con esto kiara y sus personas regresaron a casa_

penny/. me alegra que estés bien kiara... no vuelvas a meterte en problemas que me asustaste

kiara/. lo siento penny _**[penny me acaricio la cabeza]**_

 _entonces ya en casa la mamá de penny no perdió tiempo ya que tenía que cocinar y varias cosas ese día, penny por su lado se quedó en su habitación haciendo cosas comunes como checar su laptop mientras tanto kiara y sus padres estaban en la sala_

bolt/. ya te sientes mejor hija

kiara/. si papá, no era tan grave, incluso puedo caminar

mittens/. pero hija, te recomendaron no caminar ni correr mucho, tampoco aplicar esfuerzo en tu brazo

kiara/. lo sé, bueno saldré, seguro mis amigos estén afuera para saber de mí y talvez aun este dante

bolt/. mmm deberías quedarte en casa, no quiero que te vaya a pasar algo mas

kiara/. papá no seas tan protector, estoy bien y quiero salir a ver a mis amigos **_[conteste levantándome, hice una mueca de dolor cuando esforcé un poco mi brazo]_**

bolt/. hija no quiero que salgas en esa condición

mittens/. escucha a tu padre kiara... quédate dentro de casa

kiara/. pero...

bolt/. sin peros, quédate con tu madre adentro, yo saldré a comentarles a max y amy _ **[exprese con seriedad]**_

kiara/. papá no estoy herida

mittens/. anda hija obedece, vamos al sofá, ahí estarás cómoda

kiara/. _ **[iba a delegar mas pero papá me miro seriamente y me resigne a asentir]**_ está bien...

 _entonces mittens y kiara se quedan en el sofá viendo tele junto con rhino pero existía una gran tensión_

mittens/. pequeña no te molestes, sabes que esto es por tu bien

kiara/. ya no soy pequeña mamá y exageran las cosas, tampoco me falta una pata, puedo caminar bien

mittens/. ya hija, no discutas más, mañana veras a tus amigos

kiara/. _**[me resigne a ver la televisión aun algo molesta]**_

 _mientras tanto bolt salió al jardín y sin tardarse mucho localizo a los canes que seguían afuera en la parte trasera, bolt se acerco_

bolt/. hola

max/. hola bolt... como esta kiara'

dante/. señor, como se encuentra su hija

bolt/. ella está bien, nuestras personas la llevaron con el veterinario y la vendaron mejor, en algunos días sanara

amy/. que bien... pero no puede salir?

dante/. me gustaría verla...

max/. **(mmm porque dante la quiere ver tanto...)**

bolt/. no, ahorita está descansando, aun le duele y no va a salir, sé que quieren verla pero tampoco pueden entrar a la casa, si nuestras personas los ven habría problemas

max/. y más contigo dante...

 _amy miro a max de manera enojada, dante también lo hizo pero después solo bajo la cabeza_

dante/. bueno me iré, mañana vendré

bolt/. espera, aun me gustaría hablar contigo...

dante/. es necesario? ** _[por un lado me intimidaba un poco el perro blanco pero no era por lo físico, era más por ser el padre de la joven felican]_**

bolt/. si, podemos dar una vuelta por la ciudad y hablar

dante/. ok... _**[termine asintiendo ya que al menos creo que era la oportunidad de darme a conocer para el padre y que me dejara convivir con su hija]**_

 _entonces empiezan a caminar por la acera, max se quedó viendo cómo se alejaban hasta que sintió un picotazo en la cabeza_

max/. aaahh que te pasa amy?! _**[pregunte sobándome la cabeza]**_

amy/. fuiste un grosero max... porque dijiste eso de dante

max/. aaahh solo es la verdad

amy/. no necesitabas decirlo, no entiendo porque te comportas así? entre lo de kiara y la aparición de dante te comportas diferente

max/. no es nada... vamos a la casa, como dijo bolt kiara no saldré hoy y hay que regresar a casa

amy/. está bien, pero después me dirás porque tu comportamiento

max/. no habrá que hablar, ahora vamos

 _los dos se fueron a su casa no muy contentos ambos_

 _mientras con bolt y dante estaban platicando_

bolt/. mmm que más me puedes decir de ti?

dante/. no hay mucho que decir... he estado en las calles desde que nací

bolt/. mmm ok, tu comentaste que has viajado en varias ciudades

dante/. sí, he estado viajando conociendo lugares

bolt/. pero porque no te has establecido en una ciudad... mi pareja mittens también lo era y ella se quedó en nueva york tiempo atrás

dante/. mmm no me intereso

bolt/. mmm y tus padres

dante/. mmm no me gusta recordad sobre mi pasado

bolt/. podríamos hablarlo tranquilamente

dante/. no... solo quiero ver a kiara una vez más y poder irme **(aunque aún considero quedarme)**

bolt/. quiero conocerte primero, digo salvaste a mi hija, sé que eres un buen chico... no sé porque no quieres contar sobre ti

dante/. aaahh porque no me gusta recordarlo bueno no conocí a mi padre y no me gustaría conocerlo

bolt/. aaahh porque?

dante/. porque... _**[tenía como un nudo en la garganta pero logre decir]** _ porque la abandono, a mi madre creo, no recuerdo bien de lo que me conto, se conocieron una noche y bueno tuvieron cosas, estuvieron juntos 2 semanas, mamá ya me tenía y ese sin vergüenza la dejo _**[al recordar eso tallaba mis garras en el concreto]** _ esa es la razón

bolt/. ok, lamento haberlo preguntado pero bueno te quiero conocer más, son el padre de kiara y la protejo

dante/. mmm pero no hay problema, yo me voy mañana después de verla

bolt/. pero porque te iras, te puedes quedar aquí, es una linda ciudad, no creo que sea totalmente bueno estar viajando sin rumbo

dante/. pero porque me quedaría aquí

bolt/. mmm porque, debes estar solo mucho tiempo, yo sé lo que se siente y sé que no es lindo, puedes tener amigos aquí, ya conociste a max y amy, además bueno mi hija quiere ser tu amigo... muchos animales no la aceptan por ser como es...

dante/. lo sé, yo también siento lo mismo, por eso viajo, ya que no me interesa controlar un callejón y que nadie se acerque

bolt/. pues aquí ya tienes a quienes te acepten, es una tontería juzgar sin conocer, kiara está dispuesta a ser tu amiga y así ambos tienen un nuevo amigo... _**[no sabía muy bien como expresarme pero trataba de ser amigable]**_

dante/. mmm bueno lo pensare, no gano nada viajando de un lugar a otro y bueno también me agrada kiara **(en verdad es muy linda, no sé cómo no la aceptan si tiene un lindo pelaje...)**

bolt/. así es... bueno regresemos

dante/. ok... me puedo quedar otra vez en su casa, bueno en el jardín?

bolt/. aaahh sí, yo creo, solo que no te vean nuestras personas

dante/. eso también es molesto, que las personas también me juzguen

bolt/. tranquilo... así son las personas pero no todas son malas

dante/. aaahh supongo

 _entonces después de un rato de platica vuelven a casa, dante se queda en el jardín trasero acostado mientras bolt entra a casa para encontrar a su familia comiendo_

bolt/. hola lindas

mittens/. bolt ya regresaste jejejeje ya tenías hambre

bolt/. jejejeje si ahora que lo dices me estoy muriendo de hambre _**[me acerque a mi plato y empecé a comer]**_

mittens/. vaya no cambias nunca

kiara se mantenía en silencio comiendo

bolt/. hija... estas bien, tus herida están bien?

kiara/. si

mittens/. hija deja de estar molesta

bolt/. pequeña mañana ya saldrás con tus amigos...

kiara/. _ **[termine de comer y me fui a la recamara o eso trate hasta llegar a las escaleras y papá me siguiera]** _ puedo hacerlo sola

bolt/. kiara, lamento no haberte dejado salir pero tienes que entender que es por tu seguridad

kiara/. ya deja de decir eso... no soy una cachorra, ya tengo tres años, soy adulta

bolt/. pero no dejas de ser mi hija y quiero protegerte, anda te ayudo

kiara/. que puedo sola

bolt/. hija ya deja de estar enojada, sabes pareces una niña haciendo estos pucheros _**[me acerque y le acaricie una mejilla]**_ mañana saldrás con ellos, necesitabas descansar y bueno hable con dante

kiara/. aaahh sobre qué? _ **[se me paso el enojo o más bien el berrinche]**_

bolt/. pues me cuenta que podría decidir quedarse en Washington, andar por aquí y que sean amigos

kiara/. enserio... eso me gusta... un nuevo amigo

bolt/. así es ahora deberías de dormir

kiara/. aaahh sí, estoy cansada... bueno papá puedes subirme en tu lomo hasta el cuarto de penny?

bolt/. mmm no lo sé, te has puesto muy grande jejejeje

kiara/. no me llames pesada papá _**[le di un golpecito en el costado riendo un poco]**_

bolt/. jejejeje pero tranquila sigo siendo un perro fuerte _**[la subí a mi lomo y la lleve hasta nuestro colchón y la recosté]** _ bueno duerme hija

kiara/. papá lamento haberme molestado, creo que exagere pero tú y mamá tampoco exageren al cuidarme

bolt/. somos tus padres, ese es nuestro deber

kiara/. ok buenas noches papi

bolt/. dulces suelos mi pequeña _**[le di un beso en la frente y baje con mittens]**_

mittens/. y como te fue?

bolt/. ya no está molesta y se acaba de acostar

mittens/. qué lindo, entonces ahora cuéntame sobre dante

bolt/. mmm ok

* * *

 **bueno aquí se acaba este capítulo, sé que es algo corto y no muy entretenido pero es para darle más cuerpo a la historia y no estar saltando el tiempo, además yo creo que es natural que si alguien nota que su mascota esta lastimada la a tienda y bueno bolt como un ejemplar padre debe sobreproteger a su hija y además evaluar las compañías de su hija. por otro lado en futuros capítulos ya empezara la trama.**

 **ahora primero un feliz año nuevo para todos, segundo y por adelantado porque no sé si saque un capitulo antes del 6 feliz reyes ambos y este nuevo año 2016 estará lleno de fics y proyectos míos, a pesar de que no he terminado mucho de planearlo ya retomare mi fic de bolt: un héroe real, tengo muchas expectativas con ese proyecto y espero hacerlo bien y lograr un fic de calidad, ese será un propósito de este año, también estaré subiente este fic que no quiero alargarlo mucho, calculo unos 12 capítulos máximos si no es que menos y solo para informar si es que a alguien le interese mmm tengo planes de meterme a la escritura en la sección de caricaturas de my little pony la magia de la amistad, por si algún seguidor también le agrada la seria talvez haga un fic ahí pero eso ya lo veré después de concluir este fic ya que no me quiero sobre cargar, ya mucho es difícil mantener solo uno activo y adora dos será el reto, tres es casi imposible, al menos para mí pero bueno ya dejo estos avisos y nos vemos en la próxima, hasta el siguiente capítulo o en los reviews de sus fics**

 **PD. muy posible el siguiente capítulo que suba será ya el de bolt: un héroe real y planeo borrar y crear otra vez el fic así que pasen a comentar cuando lo suba**


	4. capitulo 4: conociéndose mejor

**4.- capitulo: conociéndose mejor**

dialogo normal en letras normales / **pensamientos de personajes entre (...) en negritas**

 _narración en cursiva normal_ / _**descripción hecha por el personaje entre [...] en negritas y cursiva**_

* * *

 _ya habían pasado un par de semanas, en estos días kiara se estaba recuperando de su pierna, sus padres estaban al pendiente de ella al igual que sus amigos, varias veces venían amy, max y dante a visitarla mientras penny se encontraba en la escuela y su madre trabajando. en unos cuantos días, y después de unas visitas al veterinario, kiara se curó completamente y volvió a jugar con sus amigos. por otro lado max empezaba a sentirse un poco incómodo con dante aunque este siempre era amistoso y respetuoso, amy y dante ya eran amigos y llegaban a pasar tiempo juntos aunque la paloma seguía estando más con max._

 _un día nuevo empezó en la habitación de siempre, una felican adolecente despertó dando un gran bostezo_

kiara/. _**[desperté acostada boca abajo en mi colchón, estire mis patas y me levante, mamá seguía durmiendo y papá de seguro estaba en el comedor así que baje al comedor y me encontré con papá]**_ hola papá buenos días

bolt/. buenos días hija, como dormiste

kiara/. dormí muy bien, me alegra ya caminar bien jejejeje

bolt/. sí, me alegra que ya estés bien, desayunemos

kiara/. claro _**[me acerque a mi plato de comida y empecé a comer]**_

 _unos minutos más bajo mittens y se juntó con su familia, mientras tanto con max, amy y dante_

amy/. **(bien es hora) _[empecé a "cantar", acostumbraba levantarme temprano y despertaba a max para el desayuno]_** ya despierten perros

max/. mmm no amy... aaahh quiero unos minutos más _**[seguía durmiendo en mi colchón boca abajo]**_

dante/. mmm enserio se levantan tan temprano?

amy/. ya despierten ambos, bueno dante solemos despertarnos temprano para ir por el desayuno

dante/. mmm bueno... **(rayos, no acostumbro a despertar tan temprano) _[termine levantándome algo adormilado]_**

amy/. ya anda max, perro flojo, despiértate

max/. hay amy, no seas mala, quiero descansar un poco más...

amy/. pero que piensas desayunar?

dante/. mmm amy si quieres te acompaño yo

amy/. enserio?

dante/. así es... estoy viviendo en su hogar y bueno no es mayor cosa ir por la comida, cuando vivía solo era lo que tenía que hacer todos los días

amy/. bueno...

dante/. incluso si quieres puedo ir solo

amy/. no, eso no, a mí me gusta volar por la mañana y dar un buen paseo... entonces vayamos juntos

dante/. ok, vamos regresamos en un momento max

max/. aaahh ok _**[di un bostezo y volví a dormir]**_

 _entonces dante empezó a caminar, amy se posó en el lobo del doberman y recorrieron unas calles para buscar comida, dante tenía un buen sentido del olfato y encontró un restaurante_

dante/. aquí podremos conseguir comida

amy/. ooohh si, gracias por dejarme estar en tu lomo

dante/. no hay de que, me alegra que ya seamos amigos

amy/. si jejejeje, nunca pensé ser amiga de un perro como tú, bueno pero me alegra y eres muy bueno

dante/. gracias

 _entonces ambos tomaron algo de comida del basurero del restaurante, guardaron la comida en unas bolsas que encontraron y empezaron el viaje de regreso, dante cargaba las bolsas_

dante/. mmm después de desayunar iremos con kiara

amy/. así es, iremos con ella y jugaremos toda la tarde

dante/. que bien... **(no sé si contarle... mmm es muy rápido aun jejejeje)**

amy/. pues sí, bueno regresemos a la casa

dante/. ok

mientras amy y dante estaban en su paseo max ya se había levantando de su colchón

max/. _ **[solté un suspiro]** _ kiara... no sé qué hacer, ya quiero poder decirte lo que siento pero no sé cómo además siempre estamos con amy y ahora con dante, no puedo dejar de sentir algo cuando estamos con dante... no sé si son celos o solo tiene algo que no me deja estar tranquilo, mmm necesito un momento a solas con kiara pero eso no ha podido ser _**[caminaba por el callejón hasta que oí a amy y dante]**_ hola ya regresaron

amy/. y tú ya despertaste jejejeje bueno encontramos suficiente comida para el desayuno, comida y cena

dante/. así es _ **[deje la bolsa en el suelo]** _ vamos a desayunar

max/. si ya tengo hambre

entonces los tres empezaron a comer, están en silencio, y la primera en acabar fue amy

amy/. aaahh vaya que rico _**[me acosté en colchón de max]**_

max/. jejejeje si, bueno cuando acabemos vamos con kiara, hoy iremos a jugar al parque

dante/. si, será divertido

 _mientras tanto en la casa de la felican están comiendo tranquilamente_

kiara/. en unos minutos llegaran dante, max y amy para ir al parque

bolt/. mmm hija no estoy seguro de que debas salir tan pronto de que te recuperaste de tu pierna

kiara/. papá no empieces otra vez, ya estoy completamente curada... además ahora si vendrán por mí, amy va con ellos y no dejara que se les haga tarde

bolt/. mmm pero y si te vuelven a atacar? _ **[sonaba preocupado]**_

kiara/. no te preocupes papá, max y dante estarán con nosotras... dante es bastante fuerte y ya me salvo una vez, max también tiene sus estrategias, no pasara nada

mittens/. anda cariño, nuestra hija ya es grande, tiene muy buenos amigos

bolt/. **(sin duda ni yo me atrevería a tacar tan directo a dante)** mmm bueno supongo que tienen razón, ok solo no se metan en problemas y no se tarden tanto

kiara/. ok papá, _**[termine de desayunar]** _ aún falta que llegue así que bueno... podríamos jugar los 3 juntos como antes

bolt/. jejejeje vaya hija claro, vamos mittens

mittens/. jejejeje aaahh bueno **(ya no tengo la agilidad que solía tener pero bueno es lindo jugar con nuestra hija)**

kiara/. yupi! _ **[saltaba de diversión]**_

bolt/. **(jejejeje como si fuera una cachorrita)** bueno vamos hija

rhino/. oigan no se olviden de mí, hace mucho que no jugamos los 4 juntos jejejeje

 _entonces apareció rhino en su común esfera transparente, un poco más gastada, rhino se veía un poco mayor pero en físico seguía igual que siempre_

kiara/. tío rhino, vamos a jugar _**[me emocione mucho más]**_

 _entonces las 4 mascotas salieron de la casa dispuestos a jugar como antes, pero cuando iban a empezar algo llamo su atención, una collie un poco más joven que bolt y también un gato gris azulado_

bolt/. ooohh hola kyra, como han estado

mittens/. como has estado leopar

leopar/. hola mittens, hola chicos, hemos estado bien aunque me toco ir al veterinario

kyra/. jejejeje si y estuvo suplicando que no lo llevaran jejejeje

leopar/. jajajaja hermanita recuerda cómo te pusiste tu

kyra/. _ **[me sonroje]**_ no digas más... bueno como están, iban a jugar o no?

bolt/. así es, se quieren unir?

kiara/. hola kyra... si, vamos a jugar juntos y sería divertido que también se unieran

kyra/. jejejeje con gusto pequeña kiara, te has puesto grande y bastante linda

kiara/. gracias jejejeje _ **[me sonroje]**_

rhino/. bueno ya hay que empezar a jugar

leopar/. así se habla rhino vamos

bolt/. juguemos a las atrapadas

mittens/. sí, es buena idea

 _entonces así todos empiezan a jugar un muy buen rato divirtiéndose y jugando como los amigos y familia que son, pero por otro lado en un callejón estaba una paloma un poco impaciente_

amy/. oigan ya apúrense, no queremos que pase lo mismo de hace unas semanas

max/. lo se lose, ya no tardo _ **[terminaba de comer]**_

dante/. _**[termine de comer]** _ no creo que pase lo mismo, sabe que iremos por ella y además bueno aun no es tan tarde y algo me dice que sus padres no la dejarían ir sola... se nota que su padre es bastante protector

amy/. mmm tienes razón, jejejeje te estuvo interrogando desdés de que la salvaras

dante/. así es, pero bueno es amable, es natural que proteja a su hija pero ya confía en mí y entiende muy bien mi situación que pese a ser de esta raza no sea salvaje y me guste pelear

max/. si... ya eres nuestros... amigo _**[se me dificulto decir eso por alguna razón]**_

dante/. gracias **(mmm eso no sonó muy sincero)**

amy/. así es... y res muy agradable, ahora sí, ya max, vamos

max/. ok ok... vamos ya

 _así prosiguieron a correr por la ruta ya conocida con destino a la casa de su amiga donde en este momento todos los animales en el jardín andaban jugando y divirtiéndose_

mittens y leopar/. aaahh ya... necesito un descanso

kyra/. hay hermanito no tienes condición

leopar/. aaahh pero si fue cansado, incluso bolt está jadeando

bolt/. jejejeje bueno si me cansa

 _yo también pero admitimos nosotros que ya somos grandes jejejeje_

kiara/. jejejeje no digan eso papis... aun son bastante rápidos jejejeje

rhino/. aaahh yo sigo siendo súper rhino!

 _todos se ríen_

leopar/. jejejeje bueno yo creo que tomare una larga siesta

kyra/. jejejeje como siempre, mmm yo debo regresar a casa jejejeje, talvez sigamos jugando otro día

bolt/. claro, nos vemos

 _entonces los vecinos entran a su casa mientras que bolt, mittens y su hija se quedan platicando_

kiara/. jejejeje me gustó mucho jugar

bolt/. vaya que si

mittens/. si, aunque fue muy cansado

kiara/. jejejeje yo no me canse tanto y además ahorita deber de venir mis amigos

bolt/. jejejeje sigues siendo una pequeña muy energética _**[la abrace tiernamente]**_

kiara/. jejejeje papi ya soy grande y si

 _entonces llegaron dante y max, amy estaba recostada sobre el lomo de max_

dante/. hola kiara, ya llegamos

kiara/. chicos! qué bien que llegaron, ya hay que ir al parque

max/. si jejejeje

dante/. hola bolt, hola mittens _ **[me sentí un poco raro hablándoles a los padres de kiara]**_

bolt/. dante... veo que has estado bien con max y amy

dante/. así es...

amy/. si... es bueno tenerlo con nosotros, ha ayudado bastante

max/. mmm si... tampoco es gran cosa pero si

mittens/. me alegro oír eso, bueno por favor cuídense los 4

kiara/. lo haremos mamá

max/. no se preocupe mittens, solo jugaremos

bolt/. y no se metan en callejones... entendido dante...

dante/. así es... _ **[al ver su mirada entendí que se refería a que si pasara algo protegiera a los demás, algo que estaría dispuesto a hacer]**_

kiara/. bueno nos vemos

bolt/. y tampoco regresen tan tarde ok

 _los cuatro asintieron y prosiguieron a caminar hasta el parque. ya después de unos minutos caminando y platicando llegaron a un lindo parque donde varias otras mascotas y callejeros jugaban y se divertían_

kiara/. ya llegamos

dante/. si, y ahora sin incidentes jejejeje

max/. si jejejeje, bueno con que empezamos?

amy/. empecemos a jugar a las atrapadas

max/. pero es muy difícil atraparte amy

amy/. pues tengo que volar, soy una paloma

kiara/. jejejeje anda max no exageres tampoco es imposible _**[ya que soy una felican mitad gato tengo mucha agilidad y eso me facilitaba subir árboles y por lo tanto era la que más podía atrapar a amy en este juego]**_

max/. mmm bueno está bien juguemos

dante/. ok quien empieza?

kiara/. jejejeje tu _ **[rápido toque a dante y entonces empecé a correr al igual que max y amy, ella volando]**_

dante/. hey! eso es trampa _**[empecé a correr tras de kiara]**_ te atrapare

kiara/. jejejeje eso crees _**[corría rápidamente]**_

max/. **(recuerdo que muchas veces me hizo eso jejejeje) _[me sentí extraño al recordarlo]_**

dante/. mmm ven aquí **_[acelere más y di un salto hacia adelante para atraparla]_**

kiara/. jejejeje _ **[con un ágil salto de gato lo esquive y se fue en banda, por suerte no se calló y guardo el equilibrio pero me dio oportunidad para cambiar de dirección y alejarme más]**_

dante/. rayos jejejeje _**[retome la persecución, era bastante rápido, ahora max se le junto y corrían a la par huyendo, entonces me enfoque en max]**_ bueno jejejeje te atrape

max/. mmm no lo creo _ **[aunque corría bastante rápido por estar algo distraído casi choco contra un árbol, lo esquive con dificultad pero entonces fui embestido por dante]** _ aaahh

dante/. te atrape, ahora te toca _**[y salí corriendo]**_

max/. aaahh bueno _ **[me levante y empecé a perseguirlos, vi a kiara y no pude evitar correr tras ella aunque era muy rápida]**_

kiara/. jejejeje que lento corres

max/. te voy a atrapar _ **[aunque si era talvez un poco más veloz que yo, ya sabía muchos de sus trucos y podía anticiparlos, ella corría hacia un árbol y en el último momento giro repentinamente pero yo al predecir esto logre intersectarla con un salto el cual nos hizo rodad a ambos por la hierba]**_ jejejeje

kiara/. aaahh jejejeje me atrapas... te

max/. si... _ **[ella se sonrojo un poco y creo que yo me sonroje más, habíamos quedado acostados, ella estaba sobre mi cara a cara y bastante cerca, casi podía saborear sus lindos labios como si fuera un beso, nos quedamos un momento mirándonos hasta que kiara reacciono]**_

kiara/. esto jejejeje _ **[se levantó deprisa]**_ bueno me toca a mi

max/. jejejeje si _**[me sentí raro, había tenido un momento de suma tranquilidad... solo la podía ver y deseaba con todo el corazón que fuéramos pareja... pero este no era el momento para pensar en esto ya que dante y amy nos miraban, ella se posó sobre el lomo de kiara]**_

dante/. que paso?

amy/. porque pararon?

kiara/. por nada, mmm pero ahora tu atrapas amy _**[rápido la toque y empecé a correr, ella tuvo que levantar vuelo para no caerse]**_

amy/. mmm eso no es justo jejejeje, pero bueno _ **[empecé a volar y a pesar a quien iba a atrapar]**_

 _así pasaron jugando un buen rato estos 4 amigos, a max muchas veces le toco atrapar y casi siempre iba por kiara pero una que otra vez atrapo a dante y este iba tras la felican, ninguno de los dos machos intentaba atrapar a amy quien volaba aunque de vez en cuando reposaba en un árbol, kiara era la única que podía subir los arboles sin mucha dificultad y atraparla. después de varios minutos los chicos quedaron recostados en la hierba descansando y platicando_

kiara/. jejejeje vaya que fue divertido

dante/. si, vaya pocas veces me había divertido tanto

amy/. mmm debió ser duro vivir mucho tiempo solo

dante/. un poco sí, pero bueno aprendí a vivir solo y hacer las cosas por mi cuenta

max/. mmm amy y yo nos conocimos muy rápido, apenas con meses de nacer

amy/. así es... encontramos apoyo mutuo...

kiara/. bueno yo he vivido con mi familia desde que nací pero también he tenido mis aventuras jejejeje

dante/. me alegro de que seas feliz con tu familia kiara, tienes unos buenos padres que se preocupan por ti

max/. mmm si... hablando de eso ya casi hay que volver a tu casa kiara

amy/. max tiene razón, ya casi se pondrá el sol y se hará de noche

kiara/. si tienen razón, es un lindo atardecer _ **[veía fijamente el atardecer]**_

dante/. si es lindo, bueno kiara te acompaño a tu casa así no habrá ningún problema

kiara/. aaahh no es necesario

dante/. insisto

max/. kiara te acompañaremos a casa... no hay problema

dante/. _ **[me sentí un poco molesto al oír a max]** _ max talvez deberían de ir a casa, yo acompaño a kiara, no me será cansado regresar al callejón desde su casa

max/. _ **[mire fijamente a dante, pareció más serio y yo también me puse así]** _ no hay problema... nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados a acompañarla

amy/. así es dante, no te preocupes, vamos todos con ella

kiara/. jejejeje gracias amigos, bueno ya regresemos a casa

dante/. mmm ok ** _[asentí dando un leve suspiro]_ (ya será otro día)**

 _así los dos perros, la paloma y la felican empezaron su trayecto de regreso a la casa de bolt y mittens, no tardaron mucho ya que tampoco hubo mucha platica en el recorrido, kiara proponía algunos temas para platicar y amy a veces seguía la charla pero dante y max mantenían un silencio incomodo, sin ningún inconveniente llegaron a su destino, bolt esperaba pacientemente a su hija en el jardín y se alegró al verla_

kiara/. bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana

dante/. claro kiara

max/. mañana jugaremos aquí

amy/. si jejejeje, buenas noches bolt

dante/. adiós bolt, adiós kiara

max/. nos vemos mañana

kiara/. buenas noches chicos

bolt/. entremos a casa hija

 _bolt y kiara entraron a la casa y caminaron hasta el comedor_

mittens/. como te fue hija

kiara/. muy bien jejejeje, jugamos bastante y estuvimos platicando

bolt/. me alegro hija, no tuvieron problemas

kiara/. ninguno... aunque bueno fue algo raro lo que paso cuando jugamos atrapadas?

mittens/. que paso?

kiara/. bueno es que max me atrapo pero rodamos por el pasto y quedamos abrazados... mmm no es que me incomodara o que me molestara, más bien se sintió lindo aunque también me ha pasado a veces con dante... pero no debe ser nada _**[termine de cenar]**_ mmm bueno padres, hoy me canse mucho jejejeje así que me voy a dormir para mañana tener energías

bolt/. _ **[mittens me miro por un minuto, ya conocía sus intenciones]** _ ok hija, descansa **(mmm tendré que hablar con mittens)**

mittens/. buenas noches hija

kiara/. buenas noches padres ** _[subí las escaleras al cuarto de penny y me acosté en el colchón]_ (mmm no sé qué significa lo que siento... talvez deba hablar con amy)**

 _mientras tanto en el comedor bolt y mittens empezaron a platicar_

bolt/. mmm mittens tú crees que...

mittens/. algo me dice que si... mmm aún no hemos hablado con ella sobre esto

bolt/. tiene solo 3 años... yo supe de estas cosas hasta que te conocí con 5 años

mittens/. lo se jejejeje, y vaya que fue raro el que ambos sintiéramos amor y ninguno se atrevía a decirlo

bolt/. tienes razón... mmm yo creo que puede esperar

mittens/. no bolt, mmm por un lado ella es una hembra, yo ya sabía sobre el amor a su edad pero no pensaba en ello, ya que no había gatos donde vivía y pues lo único que me importaba era tener comida... hay que hablar con ella, al parecer empieza a sentir algo por sus amigos

bolt/. mmm no me termina de convencer esto... y ellos sentirán algo por ella

mittens/. no lo sabemos **(supongo que max podría sentir algo por ella pero no veo que pueda animarse a decírselo)** bueno después planearemos como contarlo esto

bolt/. si... bueno sigamos comiendo y después a dormir que vaya que quede cansado

mittens/. jejejeje yo también, pero sin duda fue algo muy lindo volver a jugar todos juntos

bolt/. así es... **(recuerdo hace unos años cuando jugamos todos juntos con inuki, lucí, jenna y los demás, como estarán ahora?)**

 _bolt empezó a recordar los lindos momentos que paso con sus amigos que tuvo que dejar, mittens también se mantuvo un poco pensativa en eso aunque le dio más interés si alguno de los amigos de kiara sentiría algo por ella y si ella sentía algo por ellos. por otro lado en un callejón ya se acostaban 3 amigos para dormir_

amy/. bueno buenas noches _**[me dormí en un pequeño nido que tenía dentro del callejón]**_

max/. buenas noches amy

dante/. buenas noches chicos

max/. **_[a pesar de estar recostado y protegido del frio con unas cobijas que había conseguido mi mente no me dejaba dormir]_ (kiara... ya no puedo aguantar más, debo decirte lo que siento por ti... ya me tarde más de un año y además ya no somos cachorros, ya sería algo más lindo... pero como se lo puedo decir? no tengo nada contra dante pero no lo puedo decir frente a él o incluso frente a amy, solo espero que dante no resulte un contratiempo... talvez deba pedirle ayuda a amy para tener un plan pero... también se me dificulta reunir valor para decirle que estoy enamorado de nuestra amiga... porque tiene que ser tan difícil... si sigo así no poder dormir por el resto de mi vida y aun algo peor es que me preocupa que cuando le diga todo a ella me rechace, hemos sido amigo desde niños, ha sido muy linda conmigo pero no parece que me considere algo más que un amigo y si le digo las cosas cambiarían y podría perder su amistad, eso me destrozaría... no sé qué hacer)**

 _max estaba sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, muchas dudas y temores andaban en su cabeza, mientras tanto en la de un doberman acostado a pocos metros sus pensamientos también no lo dejaban dormir_

dante/. **(mmm hoy quería decirle, ya llevo algunas semanas con ella, ya somos amigos y es muy linda, hoy quería decirle que me gusta y que fuéramos pareja, aunque debo admitir que estaba nervioso y no sabía si se lo hubiera podido decir, pero max y amy quisieron acompañarnos... mmm necesito encontrar un momento a solas con ella, no creo poderme confesar también frente a mis otros amigos además de que no estoy seguro pero parece que max sintiera algo por kiara, bueno ambos se detuvieron un rato cuando la atrapo... fue raro pero no sé, digo ellos llevan mucho tiempo conociéndose, si hubiera algo entre ellos creo que ya serian pareja y no es así, kiara es muy linda y me gusta, es de las pocas que me han entendido como soy y eso lo hace aún más especial porque ambos nos entendemos, de hecho me parece muy atractivo el que sea mitad gata, ok, debo decírselo lo más pronto que pueda, tan solo encuentre el momento adecuado, solo espero que pudiera corresponderme y que seamos pareja, o al menos que cualquier resultado que haya no afecte mi amistad con ella, no quiero perder su amistad, toda mi vida me la había pasado solo pero ahora que conseguir amigos no quiero perderlos, mmm talvez amy me pueda ayudar, ella me agrada, es muy inteligente y conoce mucho a kiara... mañana le pediré su opinión)**

* * *

 **bueno aquí acaba el capítulo, como vemos las cosas siguen avanzando a su ritmo, kiara ya termino de curarse y de divierte con sus amigos, totalmente ingenua como su padre en el tema del amor pues tampoco es una adulta completamente, pero las cosas se ponen más complicadas con max quien aún no se decide. espero que les guste el capítulo, cualquier opinión y crítica constructiva es aceptada, también quiero informarles que por el momento paso unos meses muy pero muy ocupados, en verdad que me hacen extrañar la secundario o incluso el primer semestre de la media superior, el punto es que tengo muy poco tiempo para escribir pese a que realmente ahorita sí que me siento con ánimos de seguir escribiendo, consecuencia de leer varios fics muy buenos, y bueno lleno al grano mmm se me dificultara mucho actualizar, ya lo notaron ahorita creo que 2 semanas de que re-subiera los capítulos de bolt: un héroe real y enlazando temas les comento que iré actualizando intercaladamente este fic y el otro para que así tengan ambos avance en la historia y aparte no sea muy rápido, que por falta de tiempo es casi imposible, la actualización de un solo fic. solo para acabar bueno les informo que este fic es pequeño, mmm unos 10 capítulos y vamos en el 4 así que faltarían unos 6 capítulos más o menos pero aun así cuando acabe este fic le pondré toda mi atención al otro el cual si será más grande y lleno de aventuras, aun así quiero darles a escoger si les gustaría que hiciera un pequeño capitulo extra en este fic sobre la vida de inuki, jenna y lucí, mis OCs principales, como vean ustedes, si quieren que al final de la historia agregue con pequeño capitulo extra con ellas o si lo dejo así, ya que sería el final completo del mundo de bolt: una vida normal y no tan normal siendo que bolt: un héroe real está en un mundo diferente donde dudo pueda meter a las 3 hermanas pero habrá otros OCs, bueno hay dejen su comentario, vuelvo a reiterar que leer los comentarios que me dejan me ayudaría a seguir con ánimos e inspiración de escribir y darme más tiempos para ello además de que me gustaría seguir animando a mas lectores que se animen a crear una cuenta y todos los que no dejan su comentario por falta de una cuenta, que podrían dejar el comentario de todas formas, en verdad que es algo muy lindo escribir un fic, y bueno me alegra que esta sección de bolt siga activa después de unos lindos 7 años después de que se haya estrenado la película y con la ausencia de una segunda película que estaría muy padre pero bueno, ya me canse de escribir todo esto, jejejeje así que nos vemos hasta la próxima**

 **PD. no se olviden de pasar por mi perfil donde estoy empezando a meter links de dibujos que he hecho, ahorita está la de bolt con armadura mark I y también pasar por mis demás fics y dejar su comentario**


	5. capitulo 5: un día largo y difícil

**5.- capitulo: un día largo y difícil**

dialogo normal en letras normales / **pensamientos de personajes entre (...) en negritas**

 _narración en cursiva normal_ / _**descripción hecha por el personaje entre [...] en negritas y cursiva**_

* * *

 _bueno han pasado 2 días desde el día en el parque, para kiara han sido unos días muy lindos pasando las tardes jugando con sus amigos, divirtiéndose y pasando el rato. por otro lado para los dos chicos estos días han sido algo problemáticos, ninguno de los dos ha encontrado el momento adecuado para decirle lo que sienten a la felican y amy pues sigue teniendo que tratar con sus dos amigos pues ella empieza a sospechar que ambos machos tienen algo con su amiga kiara ya que ha visto sus intentos de acercarse más y ella no sabe qué hacer? no quiere preguntar tan directamente algo así pero bueno, en si las cosas van bien y ahorita nos encontramos en un día normal, ya eran las 4 de la tarde y este grupo de amigos jugaba como siempre en el parque_

kiara/. _**[salte ágilmente logrando atrapar a dante]**_ jejejeje te atrape

dante/. así es, vaya que eres rápida

kiara/. gracias, tener cosas de ambas especies llega a ser útil

max/. tienes razón kiara

dante/. sí, es una lástima que no todos vean eso, muchos perros y gatos en las calles dicen que eres rara

kiara/. lo sé, creo que me voy a acostumbrando aunque no significa que no me siga incomodando eso, pero los tengo a ustedes

amy/. así es... para nosotros eres la mejor amiga

dante/. así es _**[estando cerca de ella la abrace]**_

kiara/. _ **[me sonroje un poco]** _ a... gracias amigos bueno seguimos jugando? **(esto que siento es raro pero lindo)**

amy/. mmm tomemos un descanso si? ya estoy cansada

max/. mmm si, hemos estado jugando un buen rato

kiara/. ok descansemos

 _entonces todos se acostaron en la hierba y se sentaron_

dante/. **(debo tener la oportunidad de decirle a kiara lo que siento... espero que ella también sienta lo mismo, no quiero pensar que pudiera rechazarme, no me gustaría eso)**

max/. **(debo decirle... me dan ganas de atacar a dante cuando esta tan cerca de kiara... ya me he tardado mucho y no quiero perder a kiara... le quiero decir lo que siento y que me acepte, me dolería saber que no me aceptara y más si la razón fuera dante... él es un buen perro realmente pero no puedo evitar sentirme así)**

amy/. mmm bueno, como van las cosas en tu casa kiara _**[rompí el silencio]**_

kiara/. pues van bien las cosas, mis padres pues están bien al igual que mis personas, últimamente hemos jugado un rato en las mañanas y pues los vecinos creo que no tienen problemas... aunque ahora que lo recuerdo se me olvidaba decirles que mañana me llevarían al veterinario y regresaría hasta la tarde, no creo que mañana de tiempo para estar aquí, así que tendríamos que jugar en mi casa

max/. no hay problema, estaremos ahí cuando regreses y jugaremos

dante/. así es, aunque espero que no me vean tan mal siendo un doberman

amy/. debes tener un poco de cuidado dante, algunos humanos juzgan mucho por la apariencia y evitar acercarse a perros grandes como tu

dante/. lo sé, tendré cuidado

amy/. mmm max, creo que ya deberíamos de irnos

max/. a... pero tan rápido?

amy/. recuerda que debemos ir a revisar algunas cosas de nuestra casa y unos callejones

kiara/. mmm cierto, creo que ya deberían de irse

max/. mmm supongo pero kiara quien te acompañara a casa?

dante/. **(esta puede ser mi oportunidad)** yo la llevo a su casa

amy/. buena idea dante

max/. **(demonios)** a... enserio? bueno amy y yo podemos acompañarla rápidamente

amy/. no creo... si lo hacemos nos retrasaremos mucho

kiara/. amy tiene razón, no hay problema de que dante me lleve, y entonces mañana nos veamos en mi casa

max/. mmm supongo **(esto no me gusta... y si dante se aprovecha de ella?)**

amy/. ya vámonos max _ **[le di un picotazo suave en la cabeza]**_

max/. a... ok ok vamos amy

dante/. adiós, yo los veo después en el callejón

 _entonces amy y max se van del marque, amy volando y max no muy contento_

kiara/. bueno quedamos nosotros dos, podríamos jugar algo antes de ir a mi casa

dante/. mmm claro, lo que tu gustes

kiara/. bueno jejejeje, mis padres juegan con la rama, jejejeje mamá se la lanza a papá para que la traiga, es como con los humanos, jugamos a esto?

dante/. claro, busquemos una rama

 _y después de unos minutos kiara encuentra una rama perfecta_

kiara/. listo, la tengo, puedo lanzarla yo primero para que tu vayas y luego cambiamos lugares

dante/. claro

kiara/. bien, aquí va _ **[lance la rama bastante lejos, dante salió corriendo por ella]**_

dante/. **(aaahh me siento algo nervioso, me gusta estar junto con ella pero a la vez me pongo nervioso) _[busque unos segundos para encontrar la rama y una vez que la tuve regrese con kiara]_** aquí esta, sigamos jugando

 _entonces ambos estuvieron jugando un rato así y luego como dijo kiara cambiaron de lugar, ahora dante lanzaba la rama y kiara iba por ella, después de un par de veces_

dante/. bien aquí va una difícil _**[apunte bien y lance la rama con bastante fuerza]**_

kiara/. la atrapare _**[salí corriendo a gran velocidad, quería atraparla en el aire, estando concentrada con la rama no vi el suelo y termine tropezando hasta caerme y rodar un poco]**_

dante/. _ **[fui rápidamente al ver que se cayó]**_ kiara, estas bien? _**[ya casi llegaba con ella pero tampoco puse atención en el suelo y tropecé al igual que ella y cayendo caí sobre kiara]**_

kiara/. aaaaahhh _ **[sentí su peso sobre mi aunque realmente no me incomodo mucho y alcance a sentir su aroma, cosa que causo que me ruborizara sin saber porque, con dificultad dije]** _ aaahh dante... estas sobre mi

dante/. _**[apenas recuperaba el equilibrio pero mis sentidos ya me decían que estaba cerca de la felican, su hermoso pelaje estaba en contacto con el mío y puse percibir su dulce olor pero entonces escuche su petición y con mucha pena me levante rápidamente]**_ a... yo lo siento mucho, creo que no vi el camino, te ayudo _ **[la ayude a levantarse]**_

kiara/. aaahh si ya somos dos jejejeje, debo decirte que estas pesadito, ya casi no respiraba

dante/. _ **[me sonroje mucho]** _ jejejeje bueno considera que soy un perro más grande, no es que sea pesadito

kiara/. jejejeje lo sé **(que es lo que siento... no sé porque estoy apenada y nerviosa con él, me ha pasado también con max, creo que le preguntare a mis padres)** bueno jejejeje creo que talvez ya deba regresar a casa

dante/. ooohh supongo que sí, entonces vamos **(talvez le pueda decir)**

kiara/. ok vamos

 _entonces ambos empezaron el camino de regreso, no iban con mucha prisa y tenían una conversación de amigos_

kiara/. pronto penny saldrá de vacaciones, ella se ve muy emocionada y también lo estoy yo, hace tiempo que no jugamos, creo que le dejan mucha tarea en la escuela y también sale un poco con algunas amigas que tiene

dante/. mmm oye sé que no es muy buena pregunta pero no sientes que penny cuando siga creciendo bueno ya no juegue tanto contigo, he conocido algunos perros a los que dejan de quererlos sus personas

kiara/. mmm mamá me ha dicho algunas cosas de eso, ella le paso que sus personas la dejaron pero penny es diferente, ella siempre nos ha querido a mis padres, al tío rhino y a mí, estoy segura de que nunca nos dejara de amar

dante/. debes tener razón, tus personas son muy buenas, debería de haber más humanos así

kiara/. mmm ahora que lo pienso tú fuiste más cota alguna vez, tenían dueño?

dante/. no... nací en las calles y toda mi vida he estado así

kiara/. ooohh lo siento

dante/. no importa, he tenido momentos difíciles realmente pero pues ahora estoy contigo

kiara/. si, también esta max y amy, ellos fueron mis primeros amigos, al igual que tu no tenía amigos por ser como soy, incluso recuerdo que me enoje con mis padres por esto, de forma injusta en verdad

dante/. bueno como dije tú en verdad eres hermosa, muy linda y única... aaahh me refiero a que eres una felican y pues en verdad que tienes lo mejor de ambas especies, sin duda tienes habilidades muy interesantes y eres linda

kiara/. a... gracias jejejeje _ **[me sonroje]**_ si, yo también aprendí a quererme, y saber lo que soy, no puedo tratar de ser solo una perrita o una gata, soy ambas y pues mis padres me quieres mucho y yo a ellos, nací por su gran amor y ya pues no me afecta mucho el que los demás se burlen

 _sin darse cuenta llegaron a la casa de kiara, ambos se detuvieron y se quedaron parados_

kiara/. bueno, nos vemos mañana _ **[me iba a dar la vuelta pero dante me llamo]**_

dante/. a... espera **(a... le digo... será el momento) _[me ponía muy nervioso]_**

kiara/. si? dante

dante/. solo hasta mañana _**[no puse confesarle todo mi amor pero por instinto me acerque y le di un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda, nos quedamos paralizados y cuando reaccione]** _ adiós kiara _**[me fui rápidamente de ahí con la cara completamente roja]**_

kiara/. _ **[estaba casi inmóvil, lo que había pasado me tomo de sorpresa, sabía que dante se había ido pero todavía dije]** _ adiós... _ **[y entre rápido a casa, pasaban muchas cosas en mi cabeza, estaban mis mejillas calientes y no podía pensar en anda claro, hasta que llegue al comedor y mis padres me hablaron]**_

bolt/. hola hija, que bien que llegaras, ya íbamos a comer _**[la vi algo apenada]**_ kiara, estas bien?

mittens/. _**[kiara no había respondido así que le pregunte tocando su hombro]**_ hija, que pasa?

kiara/. aaahh... hola padre... aaahh yo estoy bien, no pasa nada _**[dije nerviosa]**_

bolt/. segura?... estas algo nerviosa

kiara/. mmm tengo hambre jejejeje _ **[me adelante hasta mi plato y empecé a comer]**_

mittens/. bien ok _ **[empecé a comer junto con bolt, ambos sabíamos que tenía algo y que debíamos hablar con ella]**_

 _entonces después de un rato, terminaron de comer y kiara se acercó a sus padres_

kiara/. a... papás, podríamos hablar de algo?

bolt/. claro hija

mittens/. es sobre lo que tenías?

kiara/. a... si es que bueno, estaba jugando con mis amigos

bolt/. les paso algo?

kiara/. no para nada, lo que pasa es que bueno dante me acompaño a casa y a... bueno el junto sus labios en mi... mejilla, casi como lo que ustedes hacen, no sé qué era pero me puse nerviosa, sentí algo que no se explicar

 _bolt y mittens intercambiaron miradas, hasta que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo_

bolt/. a... hija hay algo que debes aprender y bueno tu mamá te lo explicara

mittens/. mmm _ **[mire a bolt seriamente por dejarme a mí la plática]**_ bueno hija, primero que nada lo que dante hizo fue darte un beso en la mejilla, a... bueno es una expresión de amistad más o menos... jejejeje

bolt/. **(debo hablar con dante... beso en la mejilla a mi hija muy rápido)** bueno si, aunque no muy común entre amigos

kiara/. a... bueno ok pero porque sentí algo raro cuando me paso y me sonroje tanto?

mittens/. bueno, es que eso pasa generalmente cuando estas con alguien que te gusta o bueno que te agrada mucho, kiara ya eres mayor de edad y pues empezaras a querer un macho, mmm y bueno si un macho te empieza a gustar pues sientes algo lindo cuando estar cerca de él **(sentirá algo por dante?)**

kiara/. ooohh ya veo _ **[me sonroje mucho, me daba pena este tema]** _ bueno jejejeje yo he sentido esto algunas veces con dante y también con max

bolt/. por los dos?

kiara/. a veces jejejeje... pero no se

mittens/. hay otras cosas que debemos hablar

 _y después de gran platica incomoda tanto para los padres como para la hija kiara se fue a dormir_

kiara/. ** _[me acosté en mi colchón]_ (esto me tiende confundida, el amor y tener una pareja, aunque ciertamente me gustaría... y talvez siento algo por mis amigos pero eso es correcto, bueno mamá dijo que era más común de lo que pensaba y ciertamente a mis amigos los conozco mas pero... me tiene confundida que sienta este... amor por ambos, bueno es que realmente me agradan mucho, max fue mi primer amigo y he pasado toda mi infancia con el pero dante pues es muy linda y sabe el cómo me sentía de que nadie me quisiera... pero no se a quien elegiría, solo puedo tener una pareja y pues realmente no sé quién me guste más... talvez necesite dormir un buen rato... al menos ahorita no tendré que decidir)**

bolt/. _ **[me acerque a kiara]** _ hija duerme, sé que hoy fue un día muy largo pero mañana penny nos llevara al veterinario

kiara/. lo se papá, es que no sé qué pensar, he sentido amor por ambos y tendré que elegir

bolt/. sé que es difícil, mmm fue algo diferente pero tuvo que elegir entre tu mamá y esta inuki pero debes elegir y bueno sabrás quien será el correcto

kiara/. ok papi _**[le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me acosté]**_

bolt/. buenas noches pequeña ** _[me acosté en mi colchón junto con mittens]_ (kiara ya es una adulta aunque sigue siendo joven, no sé qué pensar de que pudiera tener una pareja ya y aún más el que tenga que elegir entre sus amigos... me gustaría hablar con ambos)**

 _y así transcurrió la noche sin mayor cosa, al día siguiente nos encontramos con dante, amy y max durmiendo hasta que esta palomita despertó como siempre a ambos canes_

amy/. ya levántense jejejeje

max/. aaahh amy, porque sigues insistiendo en despertarnos

amy/. porque se lo flojo que eres, hay que encontrar algo de desayunar

dante/. mmm oahh buenos días _**[estiremos patas y me puse de pie]**_ amy quieres que busquemos comida juntos

amy/. mmm claro dante

max/. mmm ok, yo buscare por mi lado

 _entonces así el grupo se separó para buscar comida, con dante y amy_

dante/. mmm amy, te puedo decir algo?

amy/. claro, que es?

dante/. es que bueno... mmm ha hace algunos días que nos conocimos, todo por haber salvado a kiara y bueno creo que estoy _ **[hice una pausa]** _ enamorado de kiara

 _ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, dante se sentía nervioso al revelar este hecho a su amiga y saber lo que esta esté pensando de él, para amy las cosas no eran mejor porque ahora no sabía que pensar_

amy/. **(esto... es malo... dante está enamorado de kiara y max también lo está)** wow bueno eso es lindo, en verdad estas seguro de que estás enamorado de ella?

dante/. _ **[me relaje un poco al escuchar su palabras pero seguía nervioso]** _ si, lo estoy, sé que solo he estado con ustedes unas semanas, hace poco que los conozco pero kiara entro a mi corazón, desde el momento que la salve, y cuando despertó... ella en verdad es hermosa y linda no solo en lo físico, ella en verdad me agrada, fue la primera en entender como soy, he estado con animales que han logrado comprender mi situación como ustedes, pero ella literalmente sabe cómo me siento porque hemos sido juzgados sin antes conocernos... por eso la amo y ayer quería decirle lo que sentía pero _**[baje la cabeza y mis orejas]**_ no pude decirle, sentía muchos nervios y solo me despedí de ella

amy/. entiendo, debe ser muy especial para ti ese sentimiento **(sin duda parece ser muy sincero y sus razones son muy lindas... pero esta max, el esta también enamorado y nos conocemos de más tiempo, kiara ha mostrado algunos lindos gestos con max sin duda pero dante ha sido muy bueno e incluso sin contar el accidente que hubo y pues kiara no tiene pareja, él está en su derecho de decirle lo que siente por ella sin que lo detenga. hay max sin duda las cosas se pondrán más difíciles y todo por esperar tanto tiempo ahora estas son las consecuencias)**

dante/. sé que es rápido pero bueno aaahh y bueno me preguntaba si tú me podías ayudar? _**[pregunte con esperanzas]**_

amy/. Aaahh… _**[max y dante son mis amigos y kiara también lo es, yo... no puedo, no debo interferir mucho en esto]** _ mmm jejejeje yo no soy la mejor en romance pero bueno como chica pues te diré que debes ser sincero, debes contarle tus sentimientos por ella y reúne todo el valor que tengas para decirle

dante/. mmm bueno tienes razón ok gracias

 _después de esta platica encontraron la comida que querían tener y regresaron al callejón donde max ya estaba desayunando_

max/. jejejeje fui más rápido

amy/. **(no hables de rapidez)** jejejeje bueno a desayunar

dante/. si _**[me senté y empecé a comer lo que había conseguido]**_

 _pasaron algunas horas, terminaron de desayunar y los perros se recostaron un momento para descansar de su comida, al rato dante decidió dar un paseo, entonces amy aprovecho la situación_

amy/. max debemos hablar **(al menos debo decirle a max que su tiempo se está agotando)**

max/. mmm sobre qué?

amy/. max hay algo muy importante que debes saber

max/. mmm que es amy? esa paloma te ha seguido molestando? porque si es así con gusto puedo arreglar el asunto

amy/. de hecho hace algunos días que no la he visto, espero que al fin haya dejado de estar interesado en mí y me deje de molestar... _ **[sacudí la cabeza]**_ aaahh pero ese no es el punto, lo importante es que ya le debes decir todo lo que sientes a kiara

max/. lo sé y en verdad quiero decirle, pero no he encontrado el momento adecuado... me gusta cuando jugamos y nos divertimos, me gustaría decirle pero siempre estas tu o dante, _ **[por un momento le gruñí en mi mente aunque después me sentí raro]** _ o ambos y si ni siquiera estoy seguro de poderle decir lo que siento estando solos, si estamos todos no creo que le pueda decir y tampoco quedaría tan lindo

amy/. lo sé pero precisamente ese es el problema y se acaba se poner peor, hace rato hable con dante... el me confeso que también ama a kiara... y que ya le quiere decir lo que siente

 _max quedo perplejo, a pesar de que el ya presentía algo y además de sentir sus celos ante una posible competencia en este momento su cabeza empezó a procesar mucha información, muchos sentimientos de preocupación, miedo e incluso enfado contra el otro can se revolvían en su mente, tenía los ojos abiertos y una terrible sensación tanto en su cabeza como en su corazón_

max/. que! pero esto no puede ser... y ya... ya le dijo? _ **[pregunto con mucho miedo, sus peores miedos de perder a su amiga, lo que impedía reunir el valor para decirle, se podían cumplir]**_

amy/. tienes suerte y aun no le ha dicho pero tienes que apurarte, max has tenido tanto tiempo y ahora estas a punto de perderla

max/. no, debo hablar con ella y decirle todo

amy/. entonces vamos, sé que aún no debe llegar pero podrías esperarla

max/. tienes razón, pero mmm no debería preparar algo para ella?

amy/. _ **[me pose sobre su cabeza y le di un picotazo]**_ acaso no entiendes que tu tiempo se agota! ya no más dudas o planes que terminas no haciendo... solo se sinceró con tus sentimientos y ya!

max/. ok ok vamos

 _entonces ambos empezaron a correr, volar en el caso de amy, a la casa de kiara donde ya alguien estaba otro lado dante quien había salido a pasear minutos antes ya se encontraba a pocos pasos de la casa de la felican, pues se había decidido a esperarla desde más temprano_

 _en la casa de penny ella ya estaba en su habitación haciendo tarea como cualquier joven que asiste al colegio, rhino por su parte venia la televisión como siempre y aparte leía un comic que tenía, impresionantemente podía repartir su atención a sus dos actividades, para bolt y mittens ellos estaban en el comedor terminando su comida del día y por ultimo kiara acababa de comer_

kiara/. ya acabe

mittens/. bien _**[estaba feliz de saber que kiara no tenía ningún problema de salud, según el veterinario]**_

bolt/. hija, saldrás a jugar con tus amigos?

kiara/. mmm pues el veterinario fue más rápido de lo que pensé, les dije a los chicos que llegaría en una hora y media, así que podría ir al callejón _**[entonces recibí una mirada de "protección" de papá]** _ ya sé que realmente es ya tarde y que no debo salir tan tarde yo sola, por eso creo que me quedare esperándolos, al fin les dije que podríamos jugar en el jardín

bolt/. ok hija, cualquier cosa tu madre y yo estamos aquí

 _kiara asintió y se propuso a salir de la casa, vio el día, estaba soleado, sin nubes en el cielo así que se dispuso a caminar hasta el árbol que estaba cerca del jardín y se acostó en la sombra, ostras ceses se subía al árbol pero esta vez solo se recosté en el troco a esperar a sus amigos._

kiara/. **(aún sigo indecisa y confundida sobre todo esto del amor, en verdad sentiré amor por ambos? por dante y max? como voy a elegir?, bueno ayer que dante me dio ese beso pues podría decir que talvez yo le gusto a él y entonces seria correspondido este amor. por otro lado no sé si max sienta algo por mí, mmm algunas veces que hemos estado juntos nos hemos sonrojados, creo que si lo amo, talvez pero el a mí? bueno aún recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos me dijo que era linda... jejejeje sé que éramos cachorros y que pues solo fue un cumplido normal pero talvez si le gusto... pero eso fue hace tiempo, aaaaaaahhh no sé cómo elegir)**

 _al poco tiempo se emocionó al ver a dante llegar y entonces se puso de pie y se acercaron los dos_

dante/. hola kiara, como estas?

kiara/. hola dante, bien jejejeje vaya llegaste rápido

dante/. jejejeje puedo decir lo mismo de ti, nos habías dicho hasta las 5 y pues son como las 4 creo

kiara/. si, bueno para mi suerte el veterinario no se tardó tanto y pues estoy aquí

dante/. eso me alegra mucho _ **[pero recordé lo que paso ayer y me sonroje]**_ oye kiara, lo de ayer espero que no te haya molestado

kiara/. el beso... aaahh no, para nada me sentí confundida pero mis padres me explicaron algunas cosas

dante/. me alegra y bueno ayer te quería decir algo importante _ **[empecé a sentir nervios pero debía reunir valor]**_

kiara/. y que me querías decir? **(acaso será...)**

dante/. bueno es que yo... yo _ **[entonces reuní todo el valor, recordé que tenía que ser sincero y aparte todas las preocupaciones, entonces una chispa en mí se encendió y solo salió]** _ yo te amo kiara... estoy enamorado de ti

kiara/. _**[me sorprendí bastante de su declaración, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y mis mejillas se sintieron calientes]** _ aaahh wow que lindo... mmm yo... yo _ **[estaba nerviosa y confundida, una parte de mi quería corresponderlo pero otra parte se oponía, por alguna razón empecé a recordar a max]**_

dante/. _ **[** **cada segundo me ponía más nervioso, su respuesta, no sabía si me iba a corresponder o no pero algo me decía que esperara lo mejor]**_ kiara _ **[ya no aguantaba pero entonces, y para mi mala suerte llego max y amy]**_

 _max y amy llegaron, para max esto era como una pesadilla, ver a dante y a kiara, ambos sonrojados pero para el ya no existía más dudas_

max/. **(solo espero que no sea tarde aun) _[con la mayor determinación tuve el valor de intervenir]_** esperen!

kiara/. _ **[escuche un gruñido leve de dante... max llegaba en el momento más incómodo o talvez el mejor momento, no lo sabía]** _ aaahh max jejejeje talvez este no sea el mejor momento aunque podríamos ju...

max/. _**[interrumpiendo a kiara empecé a hablar]** _ no... ya no puedo esperar más... kiara [me acerque a ella, note a dante mirarme de forma serie] hay algo que tengo que decirte... que debí haberte dicho hace tiempo y ahora espero que no sea tarde... kiara yo... yo te amo, te he amado desde hace tiempo

 _amy solo podía admirar la escena y sentir una tensión enorme en el momento, la felican quedo estática ante la doble declaración por parte de los 2 machos_

* * *

 **nuevo capítulo! bueno debo de decir como siempre que me tarde mucho, más de lo que esperaba pero quiero pensar que la espera haya valido la pena, como ven ahora kiara se enfrentara ante la dura situación de dos machos que la aman, mas difícil aun ambos son sus amigos y ella siente algo por los dos. bueno aunque realmente se cómo va a acabar esta historia me gustaría escuchar a los lectores y me gustaría saber con quién quieren que se quede kiara, con max o con dante.**

 **mmm por otro lado pues mmm espero actualizar más pronto pero realmente se me dificulta, me sigue impresionando como actualizan los demás tan rápido pero bueno, espero y les guste este capítulo y la siguiente actualización es a bolt: un héroe real... cualquier duda o comentario en los reviews y PM. como siempre se aceptan comentarios y críticas constructivas, considerare todo lo que escriben y bueno podría solo pedirles de favor recomendar mis dos fics si les parece bien, me gustaría que más gente leyera mis fics y bueno eso es todo nos vemos hasta la próxima**


End file.
